In Body of King
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: I admit that I'm not good person, what I did is simply on whim, an act that done unconsciously... Unfortunately the World seems still not done with me as I found myself reincarnated. And you know the biggest problem? Being a Monster in World that filed with Hunters. Thankfully, I'm not that much of good guy, after all, becoming Monster sometime is not a bad thing. SI! Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

She don't understand him, she can't understand his action, not at all

Was the being before her is simply insane like Tyrion or what? If that was true then it would answer so many questions about his action until now, but insane he is not. He know how to act civil and rational, he display enough intelligence and mind that superior than most people!

So he is not insane, but his behavior... It make no sense at all!

"Why?" She asked, anger evident in her voice "Why are you..."

The humanoid creature before her did not react to the fury that given to him, he simply look at her as if she is a statue or something like that

"Frankly I don't care about Human and Faunus, they all can die or go extinct and I won't even bat an eye." He said "They're pitiful creature, weak, petty, and inferior, almost nothing good come from their existence."

She narrowed her eyes, lips pushed into thin line and she clench her teeth internally "Then why? Why you stand in my way, in our goal? If you really think of them like that..."

"Why I wonder." He mused, voice filled with mirth " How about Human and Faunus can be used better than Grimm for minions. How about Human and Faunus stupidity is always amusing to watch. How about Human and Faunus sometime can be inspiring. And how about there is no way for someone to live in isolation for very long time without communication with other being

"There is still many more, I can make a list for you, even write a book if I want to, but truthfully in that list there is no reason why I come for you, because my reason to after you like this is not for Human and Faunus but for myself."

"Yourself?" She inquired, sounding interest and curiosity "And what you mean by that?"

"Simple, I want you." He declared "Your power, the Aura that you inherit from Fall Maiden, the blessing that has been passed for generation." His lips curled up, turned to sneer and feral gleam crossed in his eyes "Imagining how it taste, imagining the sensation that power flowed inside me, it almost make me drool."

How vulgar... But she can understand what he mean by that, she still remember freshly how great it felt when this power flowing inside her after all, how overwhelming it is when she get the full power of Fall Maiden and have it become hers

"So that's it? All of this... Everything you did... Is only because you want it to be like this?"

The creature before her stared, his smile and feral expression gone, replaced by stoic mask, it as if her statement trigger something inside his mind

Then his shoulder began to shake

"Pfft..."

His voice was low but it still able to be heard, it wasn't a word that he utter but a laugh

"Pfft hahahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

His tail swaying in response to his heartful voice that echoed in the area surrounding them. The laugh he let out is not simple one, but laugh that said "I have to hold my stomach because it so damn funny"

The black haired woman let out growl as response, her eyes glowing with restrained power

"What so funny you damn animal?!" She demanded

The animal laugh ceased after that, slowly but it still did, he regain his composure and his tail stop swaying. Then he give

"Let me tell you oh Red Queen, I am a King, I'm superior than any living being, even when I just step my foot to the living World I'm already far more powerful than most Huntsman.

"It is not my strength that allow me to destroy army of Grimm with simple gesture of my hand that make people view me as King, it's not my massive Aura as well, but it was my mind

"I take what I want, I crush what I want, I took life of those who possibly become one of greatest in future with no other reason because I want it. That is what make me King, make me superior, because I can

"And right now what I want..."

The humanoid creature widened his legs, his body lowered, his four fingered hands raised, his tail twitched to upward. His purple colored eyes glowing and for moment they turned to crimson almost like a blood

"Is your Fall Maiden power."

Eerie dark violet flame-like aura started to emit from his whole body, tainting the air with their vile existence. His expression curled into feral grin, almost like a monster from the fairy tale

In response for such threatening declaration Cinder Fall snarled, her body engulfed by fire as she float from the ground, her eyes glowing with amber flame that licking the air

"You insect, you dare to look down on me? I will burn you until nothing left from you!"

The insult doesn't make the monster angry, in fact it seems only elate him further judging by his hungry facial expression

"Come oh Red Queen, let me show you why King is the Best Piece in the Game."

* * *

He died

He had read in many fictions, novels and books about those who died or reincarnated that many of them describe that they don't remember what happened to them before death claim them and it need time for them to realize what actually happen

But he did not

For he remember it very clear that he died

It was strange... It was only in blink of eye. It was like... One moment he was sleeping and then... He awake...

He remember how frustrated he was, going home after got fired from his job just because helping friend who in the end sold him out so they can save their own skin

He remember the cold feeling when walk under the rain, forced to go out after fighting with his parent

He remember the moment he wait for the lamp to turn red so can cross over the street, along with people that chatting merrily

He remember how there truck that swiveling on it path when it travel, swaying almost like a drunk man walking and realize just what actually about to happen

He remember people started to scream and run as the truck come to their direction, and he too, also started to follow them

He remember how a mother who pushed her baby stroller halted in middle of her way as the wheel choose that moment to stuck

He remember how he so tempted to left that woman who struggle, screaming and crying as she tried to push her stroller with panic

He remember how in the end he lift over the stroller and let the mother and her baby run first, away from the incoming truck that went wild

He remember how useless he act because it was already too late. The truck was coming, and it hit them, he and the mother while the stroller got shoved away roughly

He remember the pain of his body being shredded apart by the asphalt when his limbs stuck to the wheels and he got pulled by the vehicle, dragged violently like a ragdoll trampled over by group of children

He remember how miracurously that he still survive from that, remember how very painful and hot his body was as he lay weakly and helpless in street that washed by his own blood

And he remember countless blur figures that surround him, shouting and yelling before he feel himself died

And when he open his eyes, here he is now

The first thing he notice that he was sitting, with his hand crossed over his chest, almost like a children in fetal position

Startled and confused because he remember what happend to him, he rose from his place, but only to feel himself hitting something.

'What the?'

No, not hitting something it more like... Wrapped. Constricted by something that not unlike snake. It was hard to move, and even hard to breath -albeit not painful.

He tried to move but it useless, he barely feel himself twitch, whatever constricting or bind him is very strong, it almost like he got stuffed into some kind of cramped place forcefully

Not just ended there, the act to move itself is hard. His whole body was heavy, as if he is under the bottom of the sea or something like that.

And even breathing itself was hard... The air that he feel himself inhale... They're... Heavy... Strange...

And they started to become more hard to inhale.

What in name of any Gods is happening?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Was he... Was he still alive? Was he survive somehow through that severe injury? He brought to hospital and got saved in time?

And now he is buried alive? Is that it? If that was true then... It would explain why he feel like shoved to cramped place and having hard time to move...

And if he is buried alive...

No... No... No!

He won't die... He won't die! He don't want to die! He still have something he want to do! He still...

And even if... He already died... He refuse to... To died once again -if he is alive somehow- in way like this!

So he struggle, he move frantically, he flail his arms and legs as much as possible, he put strength to his whole body and shout at them to MOVE!

He let out roar as he force himself to stand, he bend his body and extend his legs, his hand opened and stretched. He feel they hit something but he didn't care, he pushed it with all strength he have and he rip whatever he touch

Sound of flesh teared apart resonated, following that afterward is light, light that so bright and blinding. He hissed as he close his eyes due to it, at same time he feel his body no longer constricted, they're back to normal much to his relief

Though there's another problems now

The first is, his head... It hurt. Like, really hurt. He feel his inside was ringing and everything was blur to him, nothing but a sea of colors that mixed together. He even feel his body not as how it supposed to be, seriously, it feels like moving a puppet, unbalance and always swaying around

And the second...

"Food..."

He is hungry... And he not talking about hungry that "Ah I want to take snack" no, he talking about hungry at level of "I want food! Anything! Anything! Food!" to the point he feel his stomach wrenched by his own intestine!

"..ok! Lo..! W..t .. .hat?!"

"You s... .t will be..."

His head snapped toward when he heard voices. It was... It was close... No, not that close but... It still close?

He can't think, his thought is too much a mess. His head that ringing, his vision that keep blurring, and his body that unstable. It make him cannot focus at all

One thing though still manage to crossed inside his mind

'They have foods...'

There smell of food, not delicious or that appetizing, but it still food nonetheless

And he is hungry... Really hungry...

So with hazy mind, and blurring vision, he walk toward to where the food is

* * *

 **New SI story and this time it crossover with Hunter x Hunter!**

 **To be honest originally I plan to cross this with Fairy Tail, with the OC have body of Igneel, Grandeeney or other Dragon, even Acnologia. I mean, imagine, a real giant fire breathing dragon fly around Remnant! That would be cool right?**

 **But I thought twice and think... That would be too much, and the interaction with character will be limited seeing the OC is in form of giant Dragon, and you can't have it walking around the city without get bombard by Bullhead!**

 **Then I began to think again... I was tempted to use Servant from FSN, Siegfried or Lancelot but I think I already did that enough with "Re: Zero, Why me?" and "Normal Life? Yeah, Right..." so I decide this one need to be different, qnother unique idea**

 **Then come Hunter x Hunter**

 **It come in my Recommended YouTube post, I remember I follow it in season one and also watch the battle of few arcs and it enough to make me interested**

 **Then come Chimera Ant Arc...**

 **My knowledge about HxH is limited to be honest and the anime is a bit underrated in my knowledge, but right now I already start my research about it to find out more about Nen or Aura of their universe. To be honest HxH and RWBY actually have potential to be mixed seeing RWBY Aura and HxH Aura is... Very similar, a life force that protect. And Semblance can be categorized as Hatsu or things like that**

 **Beside, I think until now there still no SI RWBY where the protagonist take darker path, so I said "Why not? Maybe it will be interesting" instead of Protagonist that want to make RWBY better, I enter Protagonist that want dominate and create his own rule**

 **I'm sure by now you all already know which body my OC get is, it not that much mystery after all. Anyway, yes I aware this chapter is short but eh, what can you expect? It just the prologue, you can expect longer chapter in next one**

 **I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one the OC will make himself familiar with his surrounding and explanation what happened. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And. don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Monster

**Warning : This story is rating M for reason. Mainly the Protagonist ability and nature as Chimera Ant there will be gore and dark part, especially in this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1\. Monster**

* * *

 **World : Remnant, Location : Unknown**

Do you ever felt you were lucid when you sleeping? I mean, one moment you go laying down in your bed, close your eyes and intent to sleep then without realizing it when you reopen them, it already few hours pass

That was what I felt

One moment I was unconscious the next...

I let out small grunt as I touch my forehead, there's no pain or headache, it just a reflex. I open my eyes briefly and began to look around

Trees... I was surrounded by a trees... And I'm not talking about simple tree that you find in park or tourist spot, no, I'm talking about big damn tree that you see in forest, like the one that exist in movie or documentary video

What the hell was happened? Why the heck I'm sleeping in here? Is this a prank? If I recall I was...

Then the memory come to me

The memory when I was fired from my job and betrayed by my friend

The memory when I walked in middle of rainy day and waiting to cross the street

The memory when I'm running from truck that drived by someone who sleepy or drunk

The memory when I saw a mother who crying and yelling as her baby stroller got stuck

The memory when I stop in middle of the way and helped her out of whim, rescuing her stroller before pushing it and her baby

The memory when that truck come and hit me and the mother, and roughly push away the stroller

The memory when I died

And then... The memory when I woke up, followed by the constricting sensation and heavy air that I breath. The memory of my struggle as I refuse to lay down and die again... The memory of ripping flesh apart...

As if electric flow inside my spine, I immediately stand, however I feel there something strange with my back as I buckled to my knee just when my feet bring me up, making me fall to the ground

What the hell?!

It was after that I also notice there is something abnormal with me

"My hands..." I said in numb tone as I stared. I know it was abnormal to talk aloud when no one around you but I can't help it, those words slipped from my mouth when I saw my hands

Instead of normal fair skin hand with mole on the back, it was green, with the fingers have lighter shade, and speaking about fingers, instead of five it was only four, and the color of the nails is black

And I also notice the strange thing not end in there. My arms is purple with segment, there parts of them that green as well and...

It was then I also feel another thing, and this time it come from my back, which make me turn around

"JESUS CHRIST!"

I have a tail, a tail. I repeat, I have a tail! A MOTHERFUCKING TAIL! And I'm not talking cute furry tail that dog or cat have, I'm talking about long and scaled-like tail that belong to snake or crocodile!

AND WAS THAT STINGER ATTACHED TO IT?!

This time I stand -and fortunately manage to do that properly this time- fully and began to look closely to my appearance

Green colored body, with something that look like trunks covering my torso, well toned abs -a real Goddamn abs, and not just three or two pair, but FOUR! Four abs!- on my stomach, and my legs also only have four fingers

AND IS THAT BLOOD IN MY FINGERS?!

I... I... God damn! How should I...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Was it... Normal that I... I'm not bothered very much by this...?

I... Yes, I don't need to ask genius that question, even idiot will said yes to my question but... I don't feel... Very much panic or freaking out...

It as if I... I simply didn't care...

I found myself frowned deeply quite bothered by the acceptance I have. If it were me before I died I would freaked out and running in circle but now...

This kind of behavior... It is illogical and doesn't make any sense... What possibly could happen? A mind control? Hypnosis? Or some implant to my brain? Could it be I'm used for experiment? No, don't go there, that was more ridiculous

Various scenarios crossed in my mind and most of them is incredulous and not make sense at all, however at same time there's many thing that logical and not impossible if I think logically

For example, me being used for experiment it's not impossible. There is cow cloning already, with technology and science knowledge, I'm surprised that there is no monster or things like in movie come out. Perhaps they still not reach at that level, but I'm not naïve enough to believe Humanity won't cross that bridge if given chance

We are the worst kind of living being after all... Though I don't think I can be called Human anymore

It was after thinking so many things that I notice something else. It was my brain, my mind and way of thinking precisely. It was like my brain had been a simple motorcycle and now it was a sport one. Not end in there, I also notice my vision is sharp and better, my sense of hearing also very clear, if I focus enough I even can hear sounds of leaves that breezed by wind

My sense is not at extreme level like Superman or other, but it clearly far better than Human. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I focused enough I can see far enough to-

My improved sense immediately caught sounds of rustling come from my right. Immediately I turned to that direction, I narrowed my eyes before glanced to my surrounding. Whatever that was, it still not here, but it coming to this direction fast

I look at particular tree that a bit higher than the other. Should I climb it and observe the situation first? Yep, that is very good idea

Just when I about to do that I feel my legs feels... You know the feeling when your legs just got cramp? Yeah that was how it felt

And I realize it wasn't just my legs but my whole body, especially the rear part. Uh-oh, it seems I need to adjust with this new body, the sense of balance is a bit... Off

Great, another problem...

I close my eyes and began to concentrate, I have to do this quick. I move my body parts one by one, from shoulders, thighs, upper arms, fingers, chest, waist, legs and... The tail. I familiarize myself with the sensation and it was strange and... Light. It as if moving part of body that has been not used for quite long time

Especially the tail, can't forget about that one, seriously

I move the tail, waving them slowly and my eyes glued to the stinger for a moment. Gods, look at that size, it almost like rapier than stinger in my opinion, a mini rapier but still one nonetheless

I heard the rustle sounds got closer, not good, can't afford to not focus in this situation, I'm facing unknown after all. Strangely I didn't feel much fear or anxiety at that idea but it still make me wary nonetheless

Alright, let's climb the tree, I'm not expert in climbing but I can do that

I move carefully and steadily, my four fingered hand touch the surface of the tree and and I pull myself. I blinked in surprise, was I really this light or? Eh, doesn't matter, I climb the tree easily and soon I able to reach one of the branches that quite wide so I can use as seat

Right, now that was done, I look down and waiting for my "guest" that will come soon

I didn't need wait for long though

It come out from the trees. It was bear but it not ordinary one obviously. It size is big, around three meters or more perhaps but that was not what caught my attention the most. No, it was it color. Black like the sky during night, and there is also bone-like armor covering most of it body, followed by many spikes that protruding from it back. And it eyes is red, not crimson blood but more like flame instead

What kind of animal is that?

Ancestor for bear, a prehistoric bear or something like that? The bone that protruding outward like spikes make it look like one, but the design... The way it look like armor and cover few parts of it body... I don't think this creature has relation with bear other than how it looks

Still... Why I feel familiar with it for some reason?

The bear sniffing around while looking to it surrounding, it then snap it head to my direction and I tensed. That bear is big, but it not tall enough to reach the tree so... I should be fine... Right?

Then the creature let out roar that echoed in the forest and I grimaced, no, I'm not going to be fine, clearly not

My thought proven to be right as the bear charge to my tree and punching it, snapping the tree as if it was merely a twig. Luckily I already prepare myself so when the tree come down, I jumped

And fell completely to my stomach obviously. On my defense, I still not accustomed with this body, especially the tail, it really disturb the balance

I grunted as I stand and I found myself face to face with the monstrous bear that practically make me look like children in front of adult. It red eyes glowing menacingly and filled with malice as it growled and approaching me

Strangely I did not feel afraid very much. Wary? Yes, afraid? A bit, and obviously not enough to make me shaking

 _I can take it..._

There is something whispering that to me from inside of my mind. I don't know why but... But the idea that I should afraid to this bear is... Ridiculous...

Now, now, I won't say I'm very good guy, in my youth, I was quite rebellious, I had few fight against fellow students and even some people that older than me so I'm not completely zero in that aspect

But what I sense and see now is...

The black bear growled and swing it massive claw at me. If that hit me, chance I might be gone for good, it destroy eight meters tree without difficult after all. If my calculation is right then that attack will be equal with car that speeding around

But this attack not just strong, it fast as well, for it massive body, it clearly can move quick enough

And yet... I still see it coming

It not like it become slow or something like that... Well, it did a little in my eyes but what make it so strange is that I can see the attack very clear. Normally when you see someone swing their fist you would merely see small blur or something like that, depend on how trained your eyes is

But to me it was very clear

I can see it very clear, I can see the length of it giant claw, I can see it coming down as if watching it from TV

And knowing this, I take three steps back then avoiding the attack completely, letting it destroy the ground where I stand moment ago

The bear let out another growl and I tensed. I can't keep dodging. If I can see the way it move quite clean then I probably could find it weakness. Weapons, I need one, I can't hit it with fist or legs, I don't want to risk them. Fortunately I have something else with me, a new appendage that I gained

My tails

As the bear swing it another claw, I also move. Spinning in my place, I move my tail as strong as I could and also lashing the stinger to it

Have you ever seen something that stuck have part of them smashed by boulder and turned into pile of gore in instant? Me? I never saw it

Until now obviously

My tail did not hit or smack it, no, it vaporize upper part off the bear completely when I swung it, it as if the giant creature made from nothing but paper against my tail. There even small burst of wind created and even knocking few trees that not far behind it

If that was not enough shocking another thing instantly happened

It was the body of the bear, as soon as I destroy the upper part, the bottom part -the legs- fell to it knee and then started to disintegrate into ash

...

...

...

Was that really just happen? Did I just vaporize a gigantic bear that look like mini dinosaur with single hit of my tail? Really? Really? That... That was...

I did not let out squeal but I did puff my chest and clench my fist forward

"Cool." I whistled. I feel nothing but awe and respect to my own strength. I briefly glanced at the appendage that responsible for that feat and start to observe it further by making it move around

How could it be? Is it really just that strong or there is something behind it? Like acid or venom perhaps? Judging from there is no liquid or things like that and the trees also look like bluedgoning by wind instead of burned it save to say it only from pure strength

Holy shit my tail is so strong to the point it bisect the entire mini dinosaur bear with single strike! Damn!

Speaking about the bear...

How could it be turned into nothing like that? I mean... What the hell man? The corpse! Where is the...

Wait a minute

Black giant animal, bone-like armor covering bodies, red eyes that like flame and glowing, turned to ash the moment they died...

"Grimm..." I murmured "Creature of Grimm..."

No wonder they're seems familiar! These are the Creature of Grimm from RWBY! I just watched the volume 5 Episode 13 few days ago before I got fired!

Holy shit... Is this really happening? Am I transferred to another World after I dead? True that meme lately seems become popular but...

And this body... Is it Faunus? What kind of animal am I then? Clearly part of insect judging by how my joints and stinger but... I don't think Faunus would have green skin and hands like mine!

...

Let... Let just think about that later. For now, I need to find where am I now, find safe place first, after that I can think my next act

I about to walk away when notice there is blood on the ground not far from me. The amount is not much though, in fact I only caught it probably because my increased vision

I approach the blood and notice it led to somewhere inside the forest. Should I follow the trail? This is look very ominous after all, and following blood trail is clearly not good move

But it the only clue I have right now... Perhaps if I can something, it can give me hint about where I am now

I need to done this carefully though

So I follow the blood trail, I sharpened my sense, my sight and my smell. I narrowed my eyes when I smell something, it smell... I won't say good, it almost like a fish that stink, there is still part of the fist but it mixed with the stink

Someone hunting a fish perhaps?

I quickened my pace but keep my guard up, following the blood that become more visible. I'm probably getting close judging by the amount of it that now littering in grass

I come out from bush, enter small clearing and-

Freeze as I stare at the sight before me

Dead bodies... There is two of them... And they're also not clean, like really not clean. They're torn apart, as if some animal just chewing them. I feel my nose wrinkled in disgust when see part of flesh that splattered over the ground

Now, now, I won't say I'm very strong to things like this, but watching Saw from 1 to Jigsaw -the newest movie- is give me a bit tolerant. Still, I did not expect the real things to be... As much as this... Ugh, disgusting and yet...

Why I feel not that much bothered?

A Grimm did this... There is no way they got killed by human, I mean look at those! The way the flesh torn apart and splattering

I briefly observe the surrounding, I see there part of the area where trees seems blasted away. Something just got smacked to there, and it got hit quite strong. I turn my eyes to the corpses and notice while the other is located in the clean ground the other is not. There at least three meter size crater in there, did this one got trampled by Grimm or something?

I approach the corpses carefully, trying to get better look at it. It was a male, I can tell that much by the bottom part that... Exposed and part of hands and legs that not eaten fully. I only stare at it for few seconds before turn away, my gaze focused to the weapon that not far from the dead body

It's an axe...

It was a bit big, around 5 foot at least, and it look mechanical. The handle was made from metal and decorated with few ornaments and... Is that barrel? Judging from the size and the trigger... It's not a rifle or normal gun... A shotgun? I never seen guns from very close -save for pistol, I ask police one time since I want to saw it- so I can't guess clearly

An axe and gun? Figure. Why I'm not surprised, this is RWBY alright, only this World have this kind of weapon

I took the axe and lift it. Huh, it wasn't heavy, it very light as matter of fact, what kind of material they use to make this I wonder

My eyes focused to the sharp edge that glinting through the sunlight for a moment and I began to think. Meh, why not? There is no mirror so...

I pull down the blade and stare it, using the metal to see my reflection, it clean enough so I can see my face through it. Hopefully I'm not become too ugly

So I stared... I stared, stared and continue to stare...

Then the axe slipped from my fingers and fall down

 **What. The. Fuck?!**

* * *

 _To him, everything is nothing but blur_

 _No matter how hard he tried. No matter how he work his brain, he didn't see anything but a sea of colors, kaleidoscope_

 _Nothing is clear to him, the land, the ground, the sky, all of them painted by multiple colors, increasing his headache further_

 _Not to mention his body that seems like a puppet with too many strings attached to it only make him feel more sick_

 _One thing that very sure though right now_

 _Through vision that blur and unclean, through his head that screaming and ringing, through body that feel odd and unstable, one sensation snarling and roaring from his very heart_

 _Hunger_

* * *

 **Earlier, somewhere in Anima, Outside Stockberry Village**

There four kingdoms in Remnant, they are Vale that located in the center, Vacuo in the west, Atlas in the north, and finally Mistral in the east. Each of these kingdoms split and have their own continent, their own land and for these kingdoms to able make contact directly they have to cross over the sea or through communication by using CCTS or better known as Cross Continental Transmit System

Mistral is kingdom that valued arts and nature very high, it can be said that happened because the continent where they live in is quite large and contain various of nature's blessing. Such as high cliff that make them safe from the Grimm and such things

Because it encompasses such a large area, Mistral has a very diverse range of lifestyles and cultures within its borders. Mistral's people have built their culture and technology around the geography and natural resources of the continent. All of Mistral's people are commonly linked by their respect for nature, particularly the sea and sky.

Mistral's populace is divided into two distinct classes. The upper classes of Mistral are world-renowned for their contributions to high society, such as architecture, theater and fashion.

The lower classes are equally well known for other reasons

They are of considerable ill-repute, composed of unsavory characters like thieves and assassins from all across Remnant who have come to Mistral to remain undetected. Mistral is also home to the largest black market in Remnant, where the services of assassins and even corrupt Huntsmen can be bought in the Kingdom if one has the funds to do so.

The large distances involved make outlying settlements like Wind Path and Kuchinashi harder for the council to govern, contributing to this corruption and making these settlements ideal hiding spots for those on the fringes of society.

And because of that, there many wealthy people that unsatisfied with the way Mistral's Council rule. They found it to be lacking and wish to create place where they can live without many restriction from the Council, and to do that, they tried to build their own village

However after the tragedy that strike Oniyuri people become quite reluctant to do that again, not just it cause many lost of life but also money and material. Simply to put, it was disaster that bring nothing good

But as many know... People sometime can be... Stubborn...

There are those who still tried to build village in a way that similar like Oniyuri, but this time they learn from their mistake. They cannot build village that solely used only for living, no, they need to make one that open for business that needed by Mistral. They can't make themselves fulled independent from Mistral but that doesn't mean they can't make their village to be a bit bother so they have lax and loose rule, and at same time they also have to make their village to be needed by the kingdom so they won't be abandoned if things go south

How to do that? Simple. Anima, the continent where Mistral reside, is not called the continent with largest ecosystems not for nothing. They choose place that a bit hard for Grimm to access and then make it habitable using technology, they also turn those disadvantage into attraction for tourist or Huntsman that in middle of mission to increase their security further

It take quite a time and effort, but in the end they were succeed, and village like Shion, Higanbana, and others born from this method

Stockberry Village is one of those villages, the population is not big but this place usually also one of Hunter resting place when they were in middle of their way. Not very popular and small but it still considered as one at least.

So it not strange that there pair of Hunter in that village

"So what do you think?" Vert asked "About this thing..."

"To be honest? I don't know as well." Roux answered, his eyes scanned the green that surround them "But one thing that sure, whatever let out that roar, it was not ordinary thing."

It was normal day in Stockberry Village. People doing their business, children playing around with their friends, the guards who not in duty take a break and enjoy their time

Then a loud howl echoed to the whole village from the forest

Normally should thing went ignored, not because they're ignorant or something like that, it just the village is surrounded by forest, they're living in middle of jungle. There's many times they heard howl of roar from wild animals that skulking around the forest, so it not uncommon for them

Of course they still don't want to take risk so the Stockberry Village have guard around them, one that lent by Council, people that trained by Huntsman that retire or their own tutor while have their Aura unlocked and led by pair of one as well. These people are not comparable to real Huntsman but they still have their own merit

Roux is the Hunter that assigned by the Council, and his companion, Vert, is one of guards that he trained quite long. Both of them enter the forest with intent to investigate the howl they heard half hour ago, to make sure it won't become threat to the village in future

"Stop!" Roux hissed suddenly, making his student stopped in where he stand

"Teacher?" Vert inquired

"Be quite for moment." He hushed, his eyes narrowed and peering over certain direction to the forest "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Roux did not respond and only pushed his lips into thin line. It wasn't written in his face but internally he suddenly have bad feeling about this investigation

It wasn't clear... But what he felt moment ago is clearly not his imagination, he really feel it, touching his skin as matter of fact

Like a wave of wind, it washing over him, but unlike wind that harmless, this one... This one bring unsettled feeling to his heart

'What the heck was that?'

He don't know what is it, but it was real, it as if there force that whispering something to his soul directly through the air. No, rather than whisper, whatever was that is yelling instead, it searching for something

 _It searching for foods..._

And whatever that thing is... Roux dare to bet his hand that it not searching for vegetable, fruits or bread...

"Vert." He called

"Y-Yes?" Vert show taken back expression, his teacher look very serious

"Go back to the village, reinforce it and inform the Council or Haven that we will need group of Huntsman." Roux ordered "We have something dangerous in here."

"Eh?" Vert blinked "What do you mean, teacher?"

"Just do what I said!" Roux commanded, he turned and give strict look to him "Go back now while I..." He cut himself when see his student not staring at him, instead he look over him, to something that behind him now

Slowly and carefully, hand went down to his weapon, Roux tilt his head, turn his body and he saw what caught his student attention

It come out from the bush and stand directly in front of him. It is creature that have humanoid body, but Roux sure as hell it is not human. It have frame that look like normal person, albeit more muscular and toned. It had two long antennae on his ears that look like belong to insects, and a large shell-like armor over his head that resembles a helmet.

There were dark pigmented areas on his arms, legs, chest, and head. It wore nothing and have it foot bare, and extended from it rear is a long scaled-like tail that have bee's stinger on the tip

'What in name of Oum is this creature?' Roux thought with surprise as he glance over the being that stood in front of him 'A Insect Faunus? But I never see one like this...' He said internally as he gazed at the being hands and feet, they only had four fingers

Both human did not speak and merely stare at the creature that look like breed between Human and insect, it not like they don't know what to say or something like that, they're just taken back by this being sudden present and it inhumane appearance

Then...

 **HUNGER**

It come from out of nowhere. A wave of dread and terror in huge scale. Like a tsunami crashed to the beach and swallow everything in their path. It wash over their whole body, overwhelming and drowning them

And the source is come from the creature that stand in front of them

Both men forget to breath in that second, they forget to think, they forget everything, dread and fear is the only thing that exist in their mind as they stared at the monster glowing violet eyes that look at them as if they are... They are...

"Food."

The whisper that come out from that monster enough to ring the bell inside Roux consciousness. Fear and terror may have his heart and mind, but he is still Huntsman, he has face many monsters in past before assigned to this village, he had years of experience, and that is what allow him to snap out from his fear

So when the monster pounce forward them, Roux's axe already surge out as well. And he hit the monster with it, as strong as he can he swung that weapon, sending the creature away with enough force to make him crash into numerous tree

Roux's shoulders were stiff, his breath ragged and heavy, his eyes wide and narrowed frantically 'What was that?! What was that?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!' He screamed in his mind as he stare at where he bashed that monster away, trying to calm down the raging emotion inside his heart

What he just experience... He don't have words to explain it, no words at all. It was illogical and doesn't make any sense. How in name of Gods he felt terror from wary in first place? It as if his emotion just got flipped and... Suddenly wave of malice poured inside his heart

Was it Semblance? A emotion projection or something like that?

It doesn't matter whatever that thing ability is, now they have something more important to do

"Vert, go back to the village! Raise the security to maximum level and call for reinforcement immediately!" Roux shouted, his eyes never leaving where he smash that monster, he knew it still alive, there is no way that thing died so easily no matter how hopeful he is

When he receive no response from his student he frowned, he briefly looking behind him and growled "Vert, you..."

Once again he forced to cut himself from speaking further when he notice how his students fare, and he realize just what kind of situation he is into

Unlike him who experienced, Vert is not, he is one of guards that have his Aura unlocked and teach when young. He is inexperienced and doesn't have the same mental power like him. He has face Grimm in past make no mistake, but not many enough like him

So naturally it shouldn't be surprise that he fainted after experienced such level of terror

"Fuck!" He cursed aloud. Of all things that happen right now!

Then he feel shiver to his spine and he quickly turn around, reflex and instinct screamed at him, without any hesitation he bring his axe and-

Four fingered hand grabbed his face, and before he can do anything that hand already push him who in middle of way to fall down

Roux see nothing but stars for a moment as that hand slam him down to the ground, enough to creating hole beneath him

The thing about Aura is, even if you still have it, it doesn't mean you're invincible. You're still can be wounded. Aura is like a forcefield, it almost like an armor. You are protected while wearing the armor but it still can't protect you from blunt force, heat, or cold

And Roux admit that this creature is strong, Gods, it is strong! He nearly blacked out just because of slammed to the ground!

But the monster not end in there, the hand rose again while still grabbing Roux face and slam him down, again, this time with stronger force, burying the man further to the ground

Roux feel his consciousness started to slip and he realize just how fucked he would be. Even when his vision painted with nothing but blur, he still manage to move his body and swung his axe to the creature neck

Only for the axe to did nothing, it smacked to the monster's neck with loud 'clang' and that's it, nothing else

This seems make the monster agitated instead injure it. It grip on Roux's face become more tight and the Hunter let out howl as he feel his face got crushed. Then he raised from the ground and slammed once again with stronger strength, enlarging the crater beneath him

And the hand rose once more before it come down again. It rose and fall again. It rose and fall again. The monster doesn't care slightly as it keep smashing Roux's head as if he is some kind of toy that want to be destroyed

It only stopped when it notice it prey no longer moving and it hand stained by his blood

Then the monster grinned, revealing the sharp fangs that look can tear flesh and bone so easily, it eyes glowing in ominous manner as it close itself to the Hunter that unconscious

Only one thing crossed to it mind that unstable and vision that blurring

It's time to eat

* * *

 **Wow... Things started to become intense very soon huh? And we just start the chapter 1.  
**

 **Okay so in here we got view of our protagonist and how he react to what happened to him. Obviously we can see his reaction is abnormal, even he, himself also realize there's something strange with him**

 **You can says it because he is reborn as Chimera Ant. All of Chimera Ant that used to be Human have their minds jumbled and some emotion got stunted, our protagonist is not the exception**

 **I'm sure right now it wasn't secret anymore whose body our OC reincarnated into, the last chapter is big hint and now it already blatant obvious**

 **King Meruem, the King of Chimera Ant, the Pinnacle of their Evolution**

 **Yeah, our OC just got one hell of a body, King Meruem is one of the strongest character if not the strongest in HunterxHunter. Unfortunately, he is in body of Monster that have particular taste with Human who have Aura. And in World of RWBY, that can be considered as curse or blessing, depend on how he act, whichever it is, the World of RWBY won't be same anymore**

 **Some of you might not know what happened when Roux fight the OC. In Hunter x Hunter, people with Aura can project their intention and emotion through it, and depend on how big the Aura or malicious it is, it can even make you goes insane**

 **And King Meruem have the biggest Aura in Hunter x Hunter, in my knowledge that is**

 **So let just say Roux is something that he manage to fight even after feeling that directly. And it not like he is weak as well, it just his enemy caught his guard and when OC manage to grab his face, the game is over**

 **And where this will bring our Protagonist into? Hmm, that would be secret. You all not need to worry I will add other OC or something like that. I will limit it, and even if I did their role probably only small one or things like that**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Protagonist -He still doesn't have name if you notice it, I will give it possibly in next one- reaction to his new body and many more. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Getting Adjusted

**Chapter 2. Getting Adjusted  
**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter is good anime if you ask me. It has good theory and explanation how things come down. In a way, it has touch of realism that make it appealing, I always like things that can be explained after all

And perhaps that is why it also a bit... Underrated. People watch anime mostly to see fantasy, not reality so...

Not to mention the protagonist is a boys, two boys

Don't get me wrong, I don't have problem with it, I find the interaction between Killua and Gon is funny as matter of fact. Especially when Gon for all his oblivious to sex innuendo is actually have experience with dating women, I did laugh when Killua declare him as grown up internally

However thanks to that it also attract less watcher... Let's just say due to the protagonist being boy it make their... Romance option got locked or something like that

It not like it bothering to be honest, there's many anime where romance not included. However what make it disturbing is that two boys who adventure together and... Well... I don't think I need to explain properly, just look at how many GonxKillua

And that thing is not secret, it spread into society and make them judge the anime first before watching it, thus people not interested to it. Not just it has touch of realism but the image it portray was taken quite bad by people

Unlike Fate Stay/Night who have right introduction despite it also more realistic than Hunter x Hunter. You can say having high school students as protagonist is better than boy who not older than middle school student and... Oh, who am I kidding, people love it because it has Hentai Scene in their Visual Novel. Not much actually but the idea was it there, it mature story and it attract a lot of people, then those people recommend other and it spread

When the anime come out most people already have positive opinion about it, thus make it become more famous

Of course, all of this is just my opinion, people may think otherwise but this is the best conclusion I have

Back to the track, the point is, I'm familiar with Hunter x Hunter, albeit not much but I did. I often watched the clip in YouTube and among all Arc, there is two that I like the most Arcs

Phantom Troupe and Chimera Ant

So of course I realize immediately who I am looking like

King Meruem, the most strongest character of Hunter x Hunter

I take few steps back unconsciously from the corpse, then I slid down to the ground with crossed legs

Well... Well... I... Truthfully I don't know how to react to this... I mean, I'm died and reincarnated into RWBY World, in body of Chimera Ant, and not normal one but the strongest among all of them

In one side, that was good, like really good. King Meruem is not pushover, he is truly one of the most terrifying character in Hunter x Hunter. Even Netero who was head of the Hunter Association cannot beat him, and Meruem still more than capable to go another round. Few even believe that Netero in his prime still wouldn't be able to beat him, or at least on par with him

And Netero himself is already bullshit to able punch faster than speed of sound

I'm becoming King Meruem... It was good things, it mean I'm powerful, and I am not in World that filled with OP characters like Marvel, DC or Dragon Ball -thanks God for this, I don't think even Meruem can stand against Saiyan -not without eating them first at least- but rather a simple one

I'm in RWBY World, and the most powerful being in here probably only capable to demolish a town. That is something Meruem can do easily if he want. The only one who can challenge me in here probably only Ozpin, Salem or Maiden in term of raw power

Well maybe not Ozpin, his power already dwindled after all, which mean only Salem or Maiden capable to challenge me in term of strength

In term of skills though... That would be different thing...

Regardless about my lack of skill -I can get proper skill if I train myself enough- but it can't be denied that my power is the real deal. If I truly have body of Meruem not just his appearance then...

However on the other hand, I am in body of Meruem, in body of King of Chimera Ant, a species that have taste for Human flesh. In fact, that was what Meruem's favorite food, Human, particularly one that have Aura or Nen, and he become stronger with every person he eat

I let out bitter laugh that resonated in forest

This almost like making deal with a Devil for power. I loss my Humanity and gain tremendous strength in exchange, heck, I even become the Devil itself

I stared at the corpse in front of me, I stared at the way it torn apart, the parts that missing and obviously eaten, and everything clicked for me

It wasn't Grimm that did this... It was me...

My memory is blur and hard to recall, but I still remember it very clear. How I come out from... Whatever that encasing me -I have to check on it later- by ripping it apart. How everything was blur and my sense went crazy. How I feel so much hunger...

How I said "Food" after heard Human's voice...

I stare at my hands. I did not notice it at first, but there's blood stain in there, dry and barely can be seen but it was there. I move my tail and pull the axe that I dropped, I brought the edge to my face and it was very clear there blood in my mouth, Human blood

These already proof enough, and even if it wasn't me who kill these people it doesn't answer where these blood come from?

I let the axe down and stare at the dead body once again before I slowly close my eyes

Truthfully I don't know how to response to this, among all other things, this is the most disturbing thing that I ever found. Never in my whole life I... I expect that I will... Eat fellow human being...

Just thinking about it bring unpleasant feeling to my stomach... And what make it more disturbing is... I found myself not bothered very much by it. It as if the idea of eating Human is not a big deal, true it is a bit unpleasant but it more like only eating a rat or bugs instead of my own kin

It's strange... It's shouldn't be like this... I remember clearly how the other Chimera Ant behave, yes, they all display cruelty and aggressive behavior to another species but... There's many who remember their time as Human, and they all capable to act normal and not view Human as food. Palm Siberia is prime example of this, so do Colt and Maleoron, I don't think they have taste of...

Or could it be because... I'm different breed? Because I'm in body of Meruem, a being who is supposed to be pinnacle of Chimera Ant and become stronger by devouring Human each time thus I have different biology?

That... That actually not impossible, as matter of fact it sounds logical. The Queen Ant give birth to Meruem so he can become King and Ruler, he is birthed with intent to be conqueror through his ability to become stronger by consuming those that oppose him

So it highly possible that my biology is different from the other, so does the Royal Guard who only beaten through trickery, or making deal with Devil in case for Neferpitou

I can mulling over things like that later, right now this place is not safe

If there is Hunter in here that mean there people around this area, be it civilian or fellow Hunter. I need to get out from here before those people find me. Not like I'm afraid to face them -I'm in body of King Meruem for God's sake- but right now I have many things in my mind to settle

And for all I know I could be in Emerald Forest perhaps, Gods hopefully not,n I don't want to be labeled as villain this quick, not when I just reborn in here, and speaking about Emerald Forest, at which timeline I'm dropped? Before canon or...

So many things to think, but let brush all of that aside for now

I stand once again -and I noted that it more easy to do that now despite having tail- and crack my neck, man I feel a bit stiff, I really need to move a lot

Okay, right now I need to search place for living, after that, I need to adjust myself with this body, it still feel a bit odd to move after all

My eyes dropped to the axe once again, to the dust chamber it hold to be precise. I know I didn't need weapon -my tail is strong enough after all- but dust is another thing. However if someone find this corpse and investigate it, they would be suspicious if they found the weapon missing

Maybe I should only take a little before break the weapon so it can be more look like a Grimm's attack

I pick the axe with both my hands, I narrowed my eyes and start to bending it, putting a moderate strength in my arm and then-

BREAK!

The axe broken into two under my strength as if it made from cheap plastic than steel and metal

I can't help but smirked at the display of my strength, as I expected, I also gain Meruem's strength. Seriously, it not even big effort to break something like this, which mean if I want I can bring down Hunter with only few hits or even kill them

Let see... Hmm, lucky me the dust is not in form of powder, they're mixed with bullets. Red dust, it mean the fire one if I recall, as expected. Let take more than half of them, there might be more in the corpse and that still not counted the other dead body

In the end I manage to gather 42 piece bullets with fire dust, 56 Lien -there is still more but I decide to not empyy their wallets- and some black watch -so I can tell the time of this World- from both corpses

And lastly I take a peek on their phone -or is it Scroll?- and found that the days, months and clock in RWBY World is same like Earth. Today date is 10 January 2017, and the time is 3:45 PM, huh what do you know, it was a year late than Earth

Unfortunately I can't find my location since this Scroll have lock, I guess I will find it through other way later

I'm tempted to loot more but I decide to not be greedy and take what only necessary. I have fire dust bullet that can be used to make fire, a money -I need to figure out how much worth Lien is- and also device to tell time. Those are more than enough for now, it was a bit unfortunate I can't take their Scroll since it have tracker but meh...

As I finished I give one last look to the dead bodies before close my eyes, sending silent prayer for them. I don't know who you two are but I'm sure you're not bad guys, you two not deserve to end like this

After that, I run back to the direction where I come from, seeing there was Grimm coming from there I'm sure it led to deepest part of the forest instead of civilization. Right now I need to be alone to adjust myself with this body while also thinking what I should do in this World

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

Streak of green blurred through the air as I moved around. My fists extended and hitting the empty space, small burst of wind created through it. My legs ripple through the air and creating another wave of wind that make the trees around me flailing from the force

I throw few jabs, not putting full strength but only normal one, then I throw few kicks as well. Then I spin and move my tail, I make it hovering above me before launch few stabbing attacks to the empty space as if there's target in front of me

I narrowed my eyes and start to focus, I put more strength to there and move it faster, faster and faster

Burst of wind created from the movement of my tail, and invisible launched forward from my attack, knocking the near tree with loud sound that similar like a gun

Seeing this I stopped and pull back my tail. I straightened my back and bring my tail to the front of my face, I looked at the stinger for a few seconds before retract it and let out small air from my mouth

It has been a while, I guess it enough, I already able to move like when I was Human, albeit I still need to focus a bit to use my tail but it not much problem, it only need small attention

I walk back to hill that not far from me, I look up and see the hole that located in there, I made that one before I go test this body. I take few steps back, then I started to run while put small strength in my legs before I jumped, easily covering the six meters distance as if it was nothing

I landed on the cave I made smoothly in crouching position, then I stand and cracked my shoulders while looking at the cave. Truthfully it is not much, I made this by digging -it is very easy to be honest- small hill that I found using my own hands. I make it around one foot taller than me in height and width so I can lay in there, I also make it deep enough so I can go deeper if there is backlash from waters that splattered or something like that

It not the best place to sleep but at least it cover me from rain and bad weather. Maybe I could gather few leaves and branches to be used for bed or something like that

Not like I think it matter, I don't have skin anymore, my body is almost like a marble or statue now. What was insect skin called again? Exoskeleton, yeah, that's it, I have exoskeleton instead skin. I don't know how I will respond to heat or cold but thankfully I still can feel tickle and pain

"It has been few hours, I didn't feel it." I muttered as I stare at the watch I stole moment ago. Then I turned and look at the sky, I noted the sun already started to set, it will be dark soon

After I make sure I'm far enough from the Hunter's corpses, I start to make small camp for me. After that I decide to test this body, and like I expect, I'm far stronger than Human supposed to be

I can break tree so easy, heck, I even make giant hole on the hill and destroy giant boulder as if they're plywood rather than thick rock. Seriously, my punch is probably more powerful than car that running around. Heck, I probably can throw truck without much problem judging by how far the boulder I throw when testing my strength

And that was raw strength, I still not use any Nen -or is it Aura? Meh, I will call it Nen for mine since this World concept of Aura is different- technique or something like that in my attack

Truthfully I didn't use any Nen at all today. Not like I don't want to but I decide to use Nen tomorrow, today I want focus to test my body and accustomed with it

There is many things that I discover. At first my movement was stiff but it only for a few minutes, after that it become easier and not end in there, my body is more lighter and easy to move around

It as if my joint become so flexible and less heavy, it almost like my Human body is rusty machine that creaking when working and Meruem's body is well oiled machine that brand new and very advanced

Not end in there but my reflex and perception also increased to another level. In my training I tried to capture rock that I throw myself and fall from ten meters so easily. My hand already moved faster and anticipate it fall when my eyes caught it

It took me only few seconds after that to realize that I no longer limited to Human brain. My mind processing faster, taking in details and sorting information better, as if my thoughts were no longer limited to the confines of my skull, I even dare to compare my mind to computer

I can do multitasking if I want to, not to extreme level like JARVIS or A.I but still good one nonetheless. No wonder Meruem can learn rule of many board games and the best strategy to use only in short time, he have brain like this after all

I briefly glanced outside, the sky already turned dark

I pick few branches that I gather and pile it up. Then I brought two fire dust bullets and I hover my hand few inches above the woods. I clench my hand and crush the bullets, small sparks burst out from what I did and few flickered to the woods, making small flame in there

I throw another fire dust bullet to the woods that barely burn and when it hit them, it let out small explosion almost like fireworks and the woods lighten up with fire

To be honest I also able to see in dark without problem -I already tested it when I dig the cave and measure how deep it is- but I guess making fire like this seems fit the atmosphere

I look up to the sky and granted by sight of blinking stars that swimming in sea of darkness, followed by moon that broken

Well, look at that, I never thought I would seen moon shattered into pieces. There's saying among the Christian or Catholic that if moon broken it is sign of apocalypse. Or was it turned red? Eh, it doesn't matter anyway, not like it important in here

Still... It confuse me, why the broken pieces not moving and remain there? Shouldn't it be swiped away? There is no gravity in there after all. Or could it be because the magnetic field Remnant radiate? Or is it the moon itself?

Such unimportant matter but I can't help to think about it. Why not? It not like what happened to me is common thing. It not everyday you died and found yourself reincarnated in fiction World with body of fiction character

And speaking about body of fiction character, let see... I have body of one of the strongest characters in some anime, what should I do with it?

First, I need to find out in which timeline I'm now. Before canon started? After Volume 3? After Volume 5? Or in middle of one of Volumes? After that I can make my move

Second, what should I do? Should I go to Ozpin and report everything to him? I mean, I'm clearly support him to defeat Salem since I knew whatever her goal is it would be destruction majority of this World, something that any sane men and women won't support thank you very much!

So yes, helping Ozpin taking down Salem is clearly the right thing to do, like it or not Salem must go away from this World, whatever my goal is I don't want to exist in the World that has her

However the thing is... I found myself feel quite... Unsettled to work under someone, and this is not from Chimera Ant physiology, even before dead I also don't like to be the bottom, I always want to be the one that on top and make decision

The last time I obeying someone I ended like this

And I don't have any intention to die for the second time, not because of someone order. No, if I'm going to die, this time it will be from my own

I don't want to work under Ozpin, I know almost as much as him after all about Salem. Save for her real origin, but I'm not that clueless, there is many theories and idea about that from fan, I can decide which one is the right theory later when I meet her face to face or find more about her

No, working under Ozpin is big no, I don't want that, however working with him is something that a must. He is the only one who know Salem true nature and one of the major character that oppose her, he also in position that high enough to influence people

Allying myself with Ozpin is the right idea, yes, but at same time I also need to prepare myself if he thought of me as threat, especially when he knew my true nature and what I'm eating

I don't know am I only able to eat Human or not and how much I need to eat for one day but... If my guess is correct, then I won't be able to enjoy normal foods as much as before

Big chance is he going to finish me off, just like what Netero do to Meruem, even when the King Ant already very civil to him. It not like Netero believe that Meruem will be bad person -the fact Netero try to finish it faster before his heart moved by Meruem genuine goal is proof of that- but what he will brought to Human with his existence

Ozpin will do the same to me, I'm sure of it

Contingency plan is necessary to ensure my existence become strong to the point Ozpin didn't dare to oppose me directly, not just him but everyone who will become threat for me like James Ironwood who have military point of view

It's simple but at same time it is not. I can become real Monster, making myself so feared by the World to the point they don't dare to touch me and leave me by myself, but that method is very crude and distasteful. Not to mention it will make me truly alone and giving me hard time to communicate or interact with other

I'm loner alright but even I need to socialize, it for the sake of my sanity and also gathering information

So how I'm going to do this then?

Build a Kingdom...

Maybe not that extreme, what I mean is built an organization, a new faction, like Phantom Troupe for example, or Akatsuki from Naruto who is very famous. All of them is criminal, hunted and feared by nations and people, yet they still work quite effective, and Pain, the face leader himself is leader of his own village

So yes, let's build organization then, one that will get big and feared in future! Having good information network or something like that

Or... I could take over some group...

And I think I know what organization I should take

Of course that is if I'm in canon timeline or near it. What happen if I'm landed on post Volume 5? Or time before RWBY started like at age of STRQ? While it would be interesting to meet young Summer Rose who is barely known but it will make things complicate as well

I will tackle that bridge when I found which the timeline I landed -or was it reborn?- in this World. Now though I need to gather leaves and branches to be used, I have no intention to sleep in rock without any cover

And food too, don't forget about that one. I'm not hungry to be honest and feel a bit full -seeing I just ate two adult Human that was not surprising- but I need to test my taste, am I only able to eat Human or can I eat another type of meats?

It was at that moment my sharp ears caught sounds of flapping wings. I briefly glanced outside and notice there few bats flying moment ago

Bats huh? How convenient, I don't mind eating bats, I had one before after all

* * *

 **Nine Hours Later**

I stirred in my sleep

There is nothing bother that bother me, I "sense" something coming or something like that. I just wake up, it is the same sensation I felt when I woke up properly for the first time in this World, at this afternoon

No sleepy sensation or dazed mind, I'm one hundred percent conscious immediately. Well, not one hundred percent, my head feel a bit light but it is not bothering very much and I can focus whenever I want if I work on it

Slowly I open my eyes and move my body, I feel a bit stiff in the back and realize it was my tail. I moved it once, twice, making sure it feel comfortable once again while let out small sigh and reaching the watch I stole

Let's see... 4:49 AM huh?

I looked at the outside and notice the sky still dark, there's no sign of sun going to come out soon despite it close to five in morning, not unusual seeing in my country sun usually can be seen after 5 or 5:30 AM

I glanced at the remain of bat that I ate before I went to sleep, nothing but a head, wings, legs, and bones left. I did not ate much to be honest, it only for testing my taste bud after all

And thankfully I found the taste not to be disgusting or something like that -thanks God for not making me a Ghoul- and I can eat it normally. However it still not like how it used to be, for one, it was bland, plain, even when I give salt -I got it from pinching leaves very hard, making the water inside it come out- it still not taste much

It like eating red rice and let me tell you that thing does not taste good, it used for diet for reason after all

Oh well, at least it mean if I'm hungry I can eat normal foods -or at least make one that have very strong seasoning- instead of Human. Though it make me wonder how Faunus will taste, would bird Faunus taste like chicken?

I brush aside that thought, what a morbid thing to think, seriously

Alright now I already wake up and fresh, what should I do?

Maybe I should move around so I can get used with this body more, especially my tail. I need to make myself able to move my tail on reflex just like Meruem

With that thought I go out from my cave and hop down, I bend my legs and easily landed on the ground without making big noise

Let's see... Moving my body especially tail and... Nen! Yes! I almost forgot, Nen! I need to train my Nen and learn how to use it

...

Damn, now I wish I look more into Hunter x Hunter Nen information, all I know is quite limited. Nen or Aura -I will call Nen for Hunter x Hunter and Aura for RWBY from now on- is actually very similar in many things. However unlike Aura that grant protection in instant, Nen is more... Versatile but hard to use

Nen have four principle if I recall. Ten or Shroud or Envelop, Zetsu or Suppress or Null, Ren or Refine or Enhance, and Hatsu or Release or Act

In RWBY, Aura is like mixture of Ten and Ren. It capable too be used as weapon and also protection, however the protection that Aura have is more durable and easy to use than Ten since it always active the moment it got awaken. The offensive Aura given also more easy to use judging by how many people that use Dust, it only can be activate for combat if it was touched by Aura after all and it can be flowed to weapons more easy

And there Semblance who can be said as personification of Aura or people. If you want to compare it to Nen then Semblance will be Hatsu, special ability that people develop, it can be said a good Hatsu ability reflects a person's own character

However that is where the similarities end. Nen is in reality more complicate than Aura, or perhaps if we put it in right words, information about Nen is more since it has been studied far longer

Ten capable to maintain someone body and make them look younger, it also will protect you from emotion attack unlike Aura. Biscuit Krueger, 57 years old lady who have appearance look like a girl at same age with Gon and Killua is prime example of this

Ren meanwhile not just limited to yourself, but it also able to amplify your intention, like a Killing Intent or Conqueror Haki perhaps. Shaiapouf who make Knov the professional Hunter have mental breakdown and Neferpitou that drive Palm Siberia to suicide is prime example if this one

Heck, those who don't have Nen can suffer heart attack and died in instant if exposed to large amount of Nen with hostile intention

Then there is Zetsu, technique that make Nen User able to hide themselves or make their presence can't be detected by people. If one activate Zetsu directly in front of people, they would thought that person become transparent

Truthfully I can't say which one is better but if we use short term I will says that Aura is clearly better than Nen. Someone who just have their Aura unlocked for one week will be better in using Aura than someone who just have their Nen awaken for a week

But try to set someone with years of Aura against years of Nen. Winter Schnee versus Illumi Zoldyck for example, or Qrow versus Hisoka. I think the result will be quite clear who will come out as the winner

Enough comparison, now time to test my Nen. Let see... Let start from Ten and Ren, then to their advanced technique such as... Gyo or Focus, En or Circle, and the others

Alright let do this... How to pull out my Nen? Meditate perhaps?

I take deep breath and close my eyes, I began to empty my mind from all rational thought and focus to something, something inside me. It almost like digging the back of your head, something that is there but you never need it until now

Then I found it, I found the flow, something that seems connected to my body. I follow it, letting it guide me slowly, then I feel small poking sensation in my chest and somehow I immediately recognize that's it, that is my Nen

I take another deep breath before focused to that sensation and let it out, gently, I let it flowing out from my whole body and spread, covering every inches and part of my exoskeleton, from top to the stinger

I open my eyes and look at myself, and much to my awe I see there dark blue energy flaming few inches out from my body. The energy was almost like a wave in the sea, they're moving around my hands and legs, swirling smoothly

I brought my hand up and stare at the energy, my lips twitched upward unconsciously. So this is Nen, huh? Cool. In my whole life, I never expect to see something like this. The colors, the way they move and swirling, it truly like stare at flame except I sense no heat from them, they're almost like illusion to me

I can summon more, this is nothing, I still can call my Nen further, this is not even a single drop of my whole Nen, I can sense it, not even 0,001%

Alright, Ten is done, let's try Ren next. I don't think there is someone who I can uses to test for amplifying my emotion to my Nen, then what about enchant my strength? That was the most basic

I increase the amount of Nen I have to my right arm, I give small focus and let it flow to my bones and muscles, letting the energy to gather in my arm and I clench my hand to fist

I want to test it by punching the hill but... I don't know my limit and I certainly don't want to test it in place where I built a cave so...

Let's try by punch the air

I take stance, widened my legs and cocked back my fist. I narrowed my eyes sharply as I glare to the sea of green before me, then with fast, I launch my fist as fast and strong as I could

The result is more than I expected

It almost like a cannon just fired. There loud voice that sounds like roar of wild beast as invisible force surge out from my fist and the trees that six meters away from obliterated in instant, not stop in there, two trees behind it also meet the same fate

I stare at my the destruction that I brought with awe, I briefly looked at my fist that still extended before glancing back at the result

That... I think my fist will turn Human into liquid if it made contact with them... Those who have Aura probably will have broken bones or their entire reserve half depleted in instant

Wow... I know Meruem is strong but... This? Fuck! Forget it! This is DC level strong! I mean, it almost like I'm mini Superman! Did Meruem really this strong?! Well, he did rip off Netero's arm and leg that coated with his own Nen when they fight without much problem, and that old man is monster. I don't think even Royal Guard can fight him, only Meruem perhaps...

Alright focus! Focus to another thing! Ten and Ren is done, now try the other. Zetsu and Hatsu I believe, how to suppress my Nen and to manifest my Nen Ability

Meruem's Hatsu if I recall is not active one, it was passive, he gain others power by eating another living being with Aura so... That was not possible right now

Zetsu... For some reason I don't like to use that ability, suppressing my Nen... Not to mention there is no people so I can see the result. Let's skip that part for now

There is one advanced technique that I'm very interested in

En or known as Circle

It was mixture of Ten and Ren if I recall, with using Ren to extend my Nen then use Ten to contain and shape it. This ability allow me to detect lifeform and get read of them much like echolocation or sonar

Let's do this then, first spread out my Nen as much as possible then after that control it using Ten. I don't know how big Meruem's range is, but if he have Nen more than Neferpitou then I probably able to reach at least her -or was it he? Meh, I will call it her, she is cute in anime- range or close to it

I took one deep breath and concentrate, I feel the familiar feeling in my chest and I did not tug it, this time I grab it, like holding a net and prepared to throw it to the sea. When I able to get proper grip, I throw it out from my body as much as I can

And then suddenly I'm assaulted by countless images. From trees, birds, bees, animals, everything, so much, it as if I was on roller coaster that diving and yet I can see very clear, I can see all of them

My mind briefly pointed that this shouldn't be possible, my eyes see so much and my brain also receive too many to the point I should be dead now

Yet, dead I am not

My brain able to process the information I receive, and my eyes see everything very clear. Right now my Nen spread very long, very wide, and I can see everything that caught inside it, it almost like looking from Third Person Point of View, it as if I'm staring at the globe that can be maneuver easily

Woah... Woah... God damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! This is... This fucking cool, like holy shit level cool! I can see everything! Granted the sight was not perfect, it only black along with white line, those who living meanwhile tinted with red, it almost like infrared vision

My Nen right now covering 360° around me, though it shape is almost line inky bloating slug, but it still did it job nonetheless. If I recall Neferpitou's En shape also abnormal but it can be extended to anywhere, to the front, to the back, above or below

Let find how far I can go... Actually that is not good idea seeing I have no idea how far my Nen can reach so... Let's focus to shape it instead, albeit it won't do much but if I can control the shape then I can extend my range efficiently

Hmm, let make it into circle shall we? But... Alright, how to do that, I mean this was a lot, like really a lot. Is this why Pitou's let her En spread randomly? Because it is too much a problem to make it into proper shape?

Yes... Yes, giving her personality that like to having fun... I can see that happen. Shaping Nen is not fun or enjoyable after all, especially if it a lot like this

Maybe I make mistake in spreading it? I should shape it since the beginning before it become shapeless like this. Alright, next time let do that

Now though... Let's see what we have here

Hmm, a birds and their nest, bees, is that a tiger? It look bigger than normal one. Oh, there is also deer too and...

That shape and colors... People, there is people. Four of them at least and they appear to be running, one of them that look like woman carrying small bundle in her arm, her baby perhaps? They must be come from the same place of the Hunter I ate. What are they running from? And at this time? Seriously? The sun just raise in sky, even then it still not bright, the sky still dark blue!

I narrowed my eyes and observe their surrounding. There is strange spot on my "vision" they doesn't have any color, black, it as if they're void in my sonar, a hole in paper. Are these Grimm? Quite strange. There at least ten of them chasing after them, but they're not close to them, so they are not the one they run from

It doesn't matter, this is my chance, people that can be captured and interrogated for information. I can play it safe and better as well if I appear to save them

I don't know how fast I could be but I'm sure it won't take longer than two minutes if I run at full speed

I doubt I can get them before Grimm seeing how close they are but I do not doubt I will be able to save few at least so...

Well... This is not what I plan in my schedule today but... I guess it won't be so bad

* * *

 **And another chapter coming out! This time it contain explanation and many things**

 **This chapter mean to show protagonist reaction and mind condition, how he respond dropped in the World and started to adjust himself to his new body**

 **And Meruem's strength, he can travel at speed of sound, smacked by a punch that can bring down house without being hurt, ripped arm and leg of Netero who is one of the strongest character in Hunter x Hunter while moving around smoothly, so yes, his display of strength shouldn't be surprise**

 **In term of raw power, protagonist even far stronger than Maiden but that was only in term of raw power, remember technique play hard as well. Maiden's power also dangerous to him, he can be beaten if he is not be careful**

 **It also contain my theory and opinion about Hunter x Hunter and RWBY World. And let's be honest here, Hisoka and Qrow is at same generation at best but if they both fight, I think the winner would be Hisoka. That clown scare me so bad, I still shudder when remembering his bloodlusted expression in Hunter Exam**

 **And you all probably realize how MC have easy access to his Nen abilities. Well, I already left clue, not big but the similarity is pretty well. About Aura and Nen, and the technique he used, that was the clue**

 **Did MC get Semblance of those who he ate? The answer is still mystery of course, but he did gain their Aura. I guess that answer enough, no? What? I want to be a bit more mysterious! Cut me some slack here!**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be chapter with action! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. The Power of King (I)

**Chapter 3. The Power of King (I)**

* * *

I'm wrong and right at same time. Apparently my prediction is correct, the Grimm reach them first before me. That was to be expected actually seeing they're closer than me, even with my speed it still going to take time to cover that distance

However I also wrong, it didn't take even a minute for me to arrive in the location, and I can arrive earlier before the Grimm. The reason I'm not is because I was having trouble traveling at such speed, my balance apparently still a bit off when I goes very fast so I was... Tripped few times in my way to here

I make mental note to train my body by using it full strength after this matter done. Seriously, it would be embarrassing as Hell if I got tripped by my own feet or tail in middle of fighting

Anyway, here I am now, watching the people that I sense fighting for their life, right on their top as I crouched on the branch that big enough to handle my size. From four people -three men and one woman- only three that seems still alive, one of them got ambushed by black werewolf-like creature that I assumed as Beowolf and now got mauled by them while the other three-

Correction, only two -three if you count the baby that woman carry- seems will survive, one of them just tripped and...

I flicker my eyes to the fallen man, Grimm started to surround him and he crawled, he cried to his companion for help but they hesitate. Of course they would be, had I'm in their position when I was Human I would react just like them

The current me though, I... While I found it disturbing but... It was like when I found that I just ate Human, it is not bother me that much. Despite there is Human being about to be mauled and eaten alive by a beast, I simply feel nothing but slight disturbance

Logically speaking, if I want to make my plan become better, the best move is to let that man die. But not just him, let the other died too, save only the woman who carrying her baby, the more people I rescue, the more problematic it will be. I only need one, and that woman will be a good target because she have her baby to protect so she will be more easy to persuade

...

But...

...

"Not today..." I muttered under my breath

In future, I believe I will shed blood, many bloods, I'm not naïve, stupid or even kind enough to not do that after all, and there will be time I see someone died in front of me in the future, be it by my own hand or another while I stand watching without any speck of emotions

But I will not let blood shed without my permission. These people... I believe what happened to them right now has relation with the Hunter that I kill yesterday, and I clearly indebted to them

Saving them is the least thing I could do, even if I will use them in the end

Wordlessly I thrust my tail, it rippled through the air and piercing the Beowolf's back that pounced and about to finish the tripped man

My stinger pierce through the thick muscle and bone armor of the Beowolf as if they were made from wax

The World seems frozen for a second when it happen

I can see how the man that inches away from dead making expression that look like a fish and the Beowolf that surrounding them also freeze for a few seconds, seems surprised at the sudden intervention

The one that have my stinger on it chest meanwhile stop from moving. It bestial head then slowly looked down and if it capable to make an expression I would guess it was confused why there stinger come out from it chest

Then I move my tail upward, cleaving the Grimm as easy as stabbing it and the creature dissipated into ash in that instant

I jumped lightly from my place, landed in the ground with small noise, my tail waving once as I slowly stood to my full height

I heard gasp from the people behind me but I pay them no attention, my eyes solely locked to the Grimm that surround us. I expand my En briefly, shrouding ten meters around me. It seems there still few that hide behind the trees, the total of all Grimm is fifteen, the number increased huh? Well, their negative feeling probably attract more Grimm so...

My musing was cut by one Beowolf that howled and lunged at me. I did not panic or move in instant as in my eyes it movement wasn't that fast, I simply let it get close to me before I sidestepped, avoiding the attack and give one hand axe punch to it

My fist meet the helmet of the Grimm head and shatter it into pieces, I also felt I crushed whatever inside it head as the creature slammed to the ground, creating small crater with the size of it body in there

Just after I did that I sense three Beowolf charging at me from behind, in response I lashed my tail, I focused my stinger forward and slice them without much resistance

After that I move to my left, taking small leapt I covered the three meters distance between me and one Beowolf, my fist quickly planted to it chest and I feel it bone and flesh grind into pulp under my strength. With small push, I send the creature away, smacking it fellow that behind it and make them thrown to trees

My left hand quickly raised, just in time to grab one of Beowolf's claw that almost strike me. I briefly glanced at the dark furred creature before I twist it hand like a screw. It let out howl of pain and fell to one knee in submission. I did not let it for long as I raise my leg and kick it in face

The strength of my kick and my grip make the Grimm torn apart, it twisted hand still gripped under my left hand while it body got blown away and crashed to trees as well

I toss away the hand that started to dissipated into ash. What do you know? They're more fragile than I thought. Anyway five down, ten more to-

I lashed my fist to my right, crushing the jaw of the Beowolf that lunged at me, at same time I also move my tail and swipe away the three Beowolf that coming from behind me. Then I sidestepped and avoid the Grimm that trying to grab me, I let it pass through before my left hand move and caught it leg that still in air

I spin and throw the Grimm to another that close to me, bringing down two of them simultaneously and at same time I also move my tail, swiping another Grimm that trying to attack me and send it crashed to nearby trees

 _Four left..._

I stare at the remaining Grimm, two is visible while the other two still hiding, apparently they started to learn that even with overwhelming number and attacking at same time it didn't do any good

Well if they're not coming then I will

I rushed to one of them, too fast for them to react. I put quite strength behind my fist and launch it, my punch this time not shatter the Grimm's body anymore, no it vaporize, blowing the dark creature head in instant

Then my other hand lunged, grabbing the other Beowolf's claw. I widen my leg and begin to spin, dragging the Grimm with me, I put moderate amount of strength in my arm and then I throw it to where the last Grimm hiding

The sea of trees before me parted as the Beowolf I thrown crashed to another, both Grimm soar through the trees like just fired by cannon, splitting and destroying tree after trees that stand in their way of flight

I stare at the destruction that created by my thrown for a moment, my sharp eyes let me caught ash that appear from the distance, confirming that both Grimm has dead

I tilt my head a bit, staring at where the woman and men stood and I found they stare at me with mixture of awe and shock, no doubt astonished by watching me destroying the whole Grimm

I did not even bother to focus on them, instead I look pass through them. My En caught something unusual coming from behind them after all so I walk through them without saying any word

It come out from the sea of trees and I heard the Human behind me let out gasp and whimper

It was big, bigger than the Beowolf I just killed, it stand about three meters or close to four perhaps, just like other Grimm it has white bone plate on it various body parts, mainly the chest, and it also has rib-like armor around the abdomen. It has humanoid hand and nails instead of claws, and they are thick, muscular, and look so powerful

It face though...

"You're uglier than I thought." I said aloud in dull tone

Beringel... The Gorilla Grimm... It face is really ugly. Half of it is look like a face that just melted, especially it mouth. Seriously, the one I watched in Volume 4 really didn't do any justice to how it looks in real life

As if understanding my insult, the Beringel roared while pounding it bony chest. Then it charged at me and deliver powerful horizontal swipe

I ducked, and quickly I move my tail upward, the stinger pierce through it thick hand and muscle as if it was paper. Then with simple twist of my body, I pull apart it hand, tear it from the Grimm body

The Beringel let out roar of pain as it raise it stump, I did not even give it chance to move as I throw the hand I just torn apart and smacked it face, then my stinger move forward and pierce it right thigh and I pull it apart as well, creating shower of crimson that splatter over everywhere

I twirl and extend my fist and deliver punch to the dying Grimm chest, destroying the bone plate that cover it chest and flung it dozen meters away, sending it crashing back to the trees

I stand properly and crack my neck while wave my tail once, my En still spread around and this time I found nothing close to us

Well... That was... That was...

Easier than I thought to be honest...

I was expecting I will freeze in middle of fight or something like that but... I was not. I was perfectly calm and able to analyze and calculate things properly. Perhaps it because I knew there big difference between me and those Grimm, I'm far more powerful than them so I don't feel I need to worry

Even Beringel who look so strong is almost like a... Harmless puppy...

I need to be careful with this... This feeling is good make no mistake, it made me able to fight easily despite my movement is awkward and simple. With calm mind and strength that overwhelming, even army of Hunter will be nothing against me

To be honest, I can understand why Meruem so confident and unafraid of anything, the power he have, the superior perception... Truthfully, I feel like I can walk over this World without any effort

However _this_ feeling is also what make Meruem got _killed_ in very first place

 _And I have no intention to end like him_

I turn around stared at the people who huddle together, the man and woman fussing over the one that got tackled by the Beowolf moment ago after they snapped from their awe

The first alive Human I have seen ever since I arrive in this World. They both look like from Asian surprisingly, I was expecting them to be like Caucasian seeing RWBY originally is America Anime after all so...

And that woman... She is young, I don't think she is mother, a big sister then? Or friend of some family?

"It's okay, Cain, it's okay." The man who healthy whispered

I look over to the injured man, I caught smell of his blood -it smell like fish for some reason- and narrowed my eyes. Injured huh? Well, it not like I didn't see that coming since I come down a bit late but...

While the man comforted his friend, the woman keeping her gaze on me, she was shaking slightly with wide eyes, no doubt taken back by my appearance

"Step aside." I ordered as I approach them

The man snap his gaze on me, I can see he clearly nervous and taken back by my order, I did not paid attention to them and move closer, they both make a room for me as I kneel to the level of the injured man who breathed heavily

I look at his bloodied chest and shoulders, wordlessly I grab his shirt and tore it open, making him let out yelp but I ignore him and observe his injury, I maybe not expert but I do know emergency treatment in case things happen

There three diagonal scars spread from his chest to left side of stomach, I touch the wound lightly and give small push, eliciting hiss from him. It is not deep, it was shallow, there is many blood because it hit big area. However same thing can't be said to injury on his right shoulder, there is hole that quite deep in there, almost like a bite marks

If I recall the Grimm pinned him down before I interfere

"How fortunate, your injuries not hit anything fatal." I informed "But if it is not treated soon you will die because of blood loss."

"I... I see..." He rasped out, he was pale and his lips also start to loss their color, a sign of losing too much blood

I only grunted before I started to stand, I turned to the man with neutral expression and he flinched under my gaze "Close his wound, don't let anymore blood go out." I said

Then without giving him any chance to reply I turned around and start to walk away

"W-Wait!"

I paused, I tilt my head and look back at the woman who call me, the man meanwhile started to close his "What?"

I need information, yes, however I don't want to looks that I'm the one who need them, if I did then they will be the one who hold the higher ground and they could tried to do something behind me

Let them the one that beg

"You..." She gulped, her body shaking slightly as she clutch her baby "A-Are you a Huntsman?"

"No."

"Ah..." She is nervous, I can tell it take a lot of her just to speak like this. The man also keeping an eye on me despite he is treating his friend "Please help us! We don't have anywhere else to go and no one can protect us." She begged "I... I have money with me! I can pay you! Just... Just help us!"

"I'm not interested in your money." I replied flatly "Why are you running anyway?"

"Our village... Our village got attacked by bandit." She said with small tremor "We... We were barely able to get out just when it started."

Bandit attack? Now that was surprising, what the odd of...

No... No way... No fucking way

Oh who am I talking to, of course it is. There is always something like this happen to those who got reborn or transferred to another World, why I should be surprised

Damn it

"Bandit attack?" I inquired, my eyes briefly glanced up, to the sky where sun already started to raise "At this early?"

"They come before the sun raise, when people still sleeping." She explained "Please, help us..."

I want to press more but she seems not comfortable with it... Not to mention if I keep pushing it will make me look care as well

"He will die." I said, giving pointed look to his friend that injured "There is nothing but forest around us, no proper food, no medical tools that can be used. He will succumb to his wound." And judging by his eyes that closed, he already unconscious now

That make her glanced at her companion, her friend meanwhile snapped his gaze at me, his eyes that filled with wariness and concern now contain irritation as well

"Are you saying we should abandon him?!" He demanded

"Do not make assumption, Human." I replied coldly, my eyes peering over him and he flinched visibly, wow, am I that scary? "I just stating fact, I telling this so it won't become troublesome in future. The decision is in your hand in the end."

The man clench his fist and look down, face show nothing but troubled expression as he stare at his injured friend. Meanwhile the woman glance at them before looking at me again, surprisingly the baby she carried seems not crying, as matter of fact now I notice it, it doesn't even make any sounds

... Could it be... A trap? Trap to lure me? The village probably suspicious why their Huntsman not return from their patrol and thus decide to spring trap to call out whoever responsible for that

But...

I observe them once again, this time with more careful. I stare at their dirty and disheveled cloths, the woman even still wearing night gown for the top, and her hair also disarrayed

There possibility that this is trap, but the chance of this is genuine also high. One of their friends died, and the other injured, their appearance also quite appropriate for those who run away, and that baby is not a doll, I sense it living after all. Not to mention it was stupid to send helpless people go out to lure unknown monster out here, and there is no ambush party for me as well so...

Well... If this is trap then it's very convincing one but...

"What do you suggest, sir?" She asked

"Go back to the village." I answered

"W-What?!" She sputtered, looking at me with shocked expression "B-But! There's bandit in there!"

"I will come with you." I said plainly "I will take care of the bandit, in return, I want everything."

She stiffened, so do the man behind her "E-Everything?"

"Access to your village." I said "Everything it has, library, communication device, food, information, contact." I listed casually "You give me those, and I will save what remain of your village."

Both man and woman show shocked expression at my demand, I can sense there slight fear from them as well

"You... You want to take over our village?!" She asked

"I'm not." I answered neutrally "I have no interest to take your village, I just want information and place to live. I will be only there for few days, I will leave before Huntsman come to your place." I explained "So how about it?"

The woman bit her lower lip, obviously contemplating my offer, searching for the pro and con

"Wendy, you are not seriously considering this aren't you?" Her friend asked, voice grim and filled with disbelief

"Be quite Cloud." The woman, Wendy, said to him. She focused her gaze back to me once again, her eyes meet mine and I did not blink, I keep my eyes on her as well "What... What guarantee you won't make things worse?"

"If I wanted it, you and your companion would be dead already." I replied plainly

"... Why? For what reason you want access to our village? We don't have much to offer to be honest."

"There's nothing special with your village, what I want is simply a knowledge about something common and yours happen to be the closest one." I said "Beside, it is me who should be asking, let just say you say yes, what guarantee you will be able to give me what I want?"

"I am the daughter of village chef." She declared "My father will gladly accept your offer, I don't think it will be much problem after all if you able to save my village."

"I can't save them all obviously, the assault already started." I replied "And you shouldn't be worry about me fail to defeat them, you should worry how you will clean their blood later." I stated nonchalantly before I shook my head "It doesn't matter. I don't care about what you think, now I know there's village near here, I'm going there anyway." I told her and turned around "If you follow me, consider you accept my offer, but if not then it doesn't matter. One way or another, I will get what I want."I said as I began to walk away

I'm being honest in here. It was one matter to come to village but it was another to goes to one that in middle of assaulted. I will get information more from there than them, and it also more easy. I can't afford to waste time in here, can't let the bandit to get everything obviously

"Wait! Wait!" She shouted "I accept your deal! We will go back with you to the village!"

I briefly tilt my head back so I can look at her "Good, then I will make sure you all safe, just hide when we arrive so you not become burden by got targeted, I will clean them all." I ordered

"O-Okay." She nodded tentatively "B-By the way, what's your name, sir?"

I about to answer but paused when the question registered to the deep of my consciousness

...

...

...

My name...

I am... Leonard Evans. Son of the Hendry Evans and Lily Evans, big brother of Amy Evans and little brother of Samuel Evans

Or at least I supposed to be...

I'm no longer Leonard Evans obviously, I don't even look like my former self! Nothing from Leonard Evans can be found on me. Heck, my species even different for God's sake! I'm not a Human anymore!

And I also already did one of the most heinous crime for Human... Eating fellow Human...

I'm no longer can be Leonard Evans, no... What I am now...

"Meruem." I said "Meruem Evans."

What I am now, is a new person... Meruem... I am Meruem, the King of Chimera Ant, the pinnacle of evolution of my species, King that born to rule and conquer the World, but I still going to keep my last name

To remind me... That I was a Human before this... So I do not end like my predecessor who underestimate Human's potential to do malice...

* * *

It was planned... Far from yesterday, far from this month dare he said

This assault is not something that planned just recently, it must take at least a month or even more. They must be has observe their village and activity for quite time to able execute stealthy and well timing attack like this

They come when the village defense and guard at their weakest, not just that they also destroy the communication device they had and sabotage their airship, preventing them from make contact to the Mistral for reinforcement

Not end in there, somehow they also manage to poison few Huntsman that rest in here for tonight, rendering them useless and become too weak to fight their invasion

Naturally that shouldn't be problem, even if weakened the Huntsman should have no problem fighting against bandits. But what make it into matter is the bandits were too much, their numbers simply too overwhelming and they have good equipment as well

The guards while good but they not trained to take down bandits, it is different matter to fight being that have intelligence and not after all. They and the weakened Huntsman manage to take down few but in the end it still not good enough

He is also one of guards, as village chief it just his duty to defense the village if it got attacked after all, but he is not that good to be honest, his Aura reserve is small and he not very good at fighting as well, only enough to defend himself

So naturally, he also taken down like the others, and here he is now, laying in the ground, beaten and very close to jaw of death. Even by now he barely able to keep himself conscious and aware of his surrounding

"Huh? Still conscious? You're not bad old man."

He open one of his eyes that uninjured, his vision is blur and hazy due to the headache he suffer but he still able to see a bit clear

A man at his early thirty with brown skin and wild hairstyle, clad in gray vest that topped over black he also wore leather pants with small part of it that torn. Contrary to how bandit should look like, the man is not bad looking, he have face that would make women blush if they see him smile

The chef of the village sure his daughter would have crush on this guy had he not the one who responsible for invading his village

"You're more durable than the Huntsman that was here." He chuckled "I guess it was to be expected from chief village, defending your village until the end huh?" He said with grin

He will spit on this man face if he could, alas, he barely conscious so he cannot

"Anyway, I will end this with quick." He draw out his gun and aim it to the village chief head "No pain for you, take it as sign of respect that you show so much determination to protect your people."

The chief glared at the man, even in face of death he did not show any fear or hesitation, he did still have strength to curse him though in his mind, and he happily do that. Hopefully this man die painfully in his end!

'Wendy... I hope you're fine.'

His daughter, his sweet little girl that he warn when this happen. Hopefully she was fine out there, God knew she is all he have other than this village, the last legacy of his wife

As the bullet pierce through his head, Lazarus last thought was the face of his smiling wife and daughter

The leader of the bandit, Julius, stare at the dead body for a moment then twirl his gun and put it back to his pocket. He feel no remorse to the dead chief, he already pass that long time ago

In this World the Strong Live and the Weak Die after all

He glanced at the village that in disarray and have their shops robbed by his men. There's nothing lot left to be honest, most of things already got stolen by the first wave that now on their way back to their camp, his band is only clean what remain

Their raids have to be fast after all, not because they afraid to reinforcement but rather it was the Grimm. Fighting Grimm is useless and wasting energy, they don't have anything and killing them resulted nothing as well since their bodies turned into ash after they died

Not to mention once they come there will be horde that waiting, the risk was too big

This assault itself is actually done in hurry. They already have their eyes on this village for two months of course. Stockberry Village despite is village that often visited by Huntsmen is also village that quite far from Mistral, true it has proper guard and Huntsmen that protect the place but it is not without flaw

And recently Huntsmen from Mistral is busy, that is why the number in this place only few

They already start their operation for a while, sabotaging the goods and planting mole in their staff that handling communication system. It was done with very careful and slow, that was how they play after all to ensure they success raiding this village

Originally the assault should happen in next few weeks or so, however that was change quickly when they found the Huntsman that assigned by Mistral's Council dead yesterday

Seeing the village is defenseless and the corpse pretty much show he look like mauled by some kind of monster, the village chief decide they will make contact with Mistral after proper discussion with everyone in next day -which is today since the body founded last night- and get group of Huntsmen to investigate this case properly

They can't have that obviously, they were being subtle infiltrating this village, but if they got team of Huntsmen with proper investigating skill, their discreet act can be found out and this village will guarded more

So they decide to fasten the schedule and assault at this early, before the sunrise, when everyone not in their guard. They even make sure to take a risk and poison the Huntsmen that was staying for moment directly

Thankfully they succeed and this is the result

"Boss, we done loading the last stuff."

He broken out from his stupor and turned to see one of his subordinate reporting to him. He give grunt of acknowledgement and nod "Good, then we should go after the first group then." He said as he started to walk to regroup with everyone

The first group that leave take main necessity like foods, medicine, and money. The also finishing off those who escape so their panic not attracting Grimm too soon, they don't need those creature to come and ruin everything after all

The second group, his group, is responsible for taking stuff that remain and not main necessity. Like weapons, cloths, and device that can be used to improve their tribe further, and also the remain of foods and medicine that not picked

The reason why they split into two is because the first group need to kill those who escaping and also so they not travel with too much people. It easier and faster to move in Anima's land with small number after all giving the environment nature that rocky

Not to mention it also safer, smaller number mean lesser panic if things happen during their travel

"Alright, everyone here?" Julius asked to his people who already packed

"Not everyone, sir." Someone from the group answered"Jeff and his two friends still somewhere in village."

"What?" Julius blinked "What are they doing?"

"Well... They found few villagers that hiding, many of them women and children so..."

Julius frowned, those idiots, really? They did that now? Didn't they know that they have only little time?

Oh make no mistake, he knew there few of villagers that still hiding in the village however he doesn't care, neither his leader. They have their priority after all, taking goods to feed themselves, they kill only if it's necessary. It's no stranger for them to left survivor sometime, this is also to increase their reputation as well. In Anima, that kind of thing is important since after all

Or they could left them to Grimm, they would make a good distraction after all while they leaving

What make him upset is those boy decide to have fun instead of doing their jobs! He will report this to big boss for sure!

"Go call and tell them that they need to finish it, now." Julius barked to one of his men "We have to finish this fast, the Grimm will be here soon." He said to them "Speaking about Grimm, where John and Barry? They supposed to keep an eye for them."

"If you speaking about those two who lazying at the entrance gate then you not need to think about them anymore."

A new and unfamiliar male voice make the bandits tensed, they all turned their attention -few even prepare their weapons just in case- to where the voice come from, and blinked when caught sight of figure that speaking

He have humanoid appearance that look like mix of Human and insect, he have earlobes that quite long and green exoskeleton covering his whole body that is slim and yet also muscular. There is also tail sprout out from his back with giant stinger attached to it

"What the hell are you?" Julius murmured under his breath. He has seen many things, strange things that even categorized as abnormal but this one is strange in their own level

A Faunus? Insect Faunus perhaps? But there is no way... His appearance is closer to real animal than Faunus that only part of...

"I already take care of them." The creature stated "So do the one who assaulting villager."

"Taking care?" Julius whole body tensed as he hear that "What are you..."

"I will give you one chance, leave the goods you stolen here and go, I won't pursue if you do that."

There silence after he said that

It lasted for a few seconds before it broken by a laugh, laugh that come from the bandit's side. Majority of them laugh aloud at his declaration

Julius did not laugh though, he keep his eyes locked to the creature with wary and tension

There's something about this thing that set his alarm. For some reason he can tell what this creature felt, even if it was abstract but it still clear what it is

 _Confident_

To him, they're _nothing_... This creature sincerely believe that he could take them down despite they outnumber him vastly

And it make Julius very wary

"Listen here you freak with mushroom head." One of bandits step forward, chuckled with mirth "Honestly? I don't know what kind of joke you, try to say but pal, you're really good jester." He stated as he sneered "But if you want to live then the best would-"

"Move away trash, I'm talking to your leader."

The bandit stopped, his eyes narrowed and his nostril flare, he snarled and raise his sword

"You fucking freak!" The thug growled as he approach the Chimera Ant with glare "I don't know what are you and I-"

He did not able to finish his words

The moment he enter Meruem's range, the Chimera Ant tail already lashed out and slammed to the bandit. The force of his attack so strong despite it look so plain, enough to send the talking bandit away and crashed to nearby house as if he got launched from cannon, and said the moment he did, he broke through the house and crashed to another one. And another one. And another. And another one

...

...

...

...

...

Silent...

There complete silent for few seconds as the bandits mind processing what just happened. Almost simultaneously, all of their heads turned to the direction where the poor fellow moment ago

A sounds that mimicking explosion blared from the distance, from where the direction the bandit crashed not long after that, it about thirty to fifty meters at least

"That nine down." Meruem spoke, voice bored and plain "Twenty more to go."

After he said that, all bandits immediately open fire, they all load their guns and launches barrage of bullets, be it one that enchanted by dust or normal one. Multiple colors joined into one and assault where the Chimera Ant stand, creating another explosion

"Stop!" The leader ordered after a moment of shooting, and his men did as he ordered, he narrowed his eyes and glare at where the creature is

What the hell are they facing? That thing just knock Kenny to thirty meters at least with single attack! Not throw or launch him with something, but only using his tail! He knew that Huntsman is absurd and bullshit but that? That was another thing!

Without doubt Kenny is as good as dead, Aura or not, nothing can survive after got hit by that amount of strength. He is sure whatever remain from Kenny's body won't look good on eye

"Boss..." One of bandits called him "Should we-"

Whatever he going to said was cut off by gust of wind that blowing the smoke that appear from the explosion, dissipating them into nothingness, and reveal their enemy

Who is much to their horror, appear unharmed

"It hurts... But not that much to be honest." Meruem declared "Almost like standing in sandstorm." He stated "Unpleasant." He squint his eyes, the black pupil narrowed into slit, and it send chill to the bandit's leader spine

Monster... What they face is not men or Faunus or a Grimm, but a Monster given form...

"FIR-"

The monster moved

He was fast, the ten meters distance between them covered in less than second as he jumped at them, the bandits did not even get any chance to attack. The poor one who in Meruem's path found themselves meet face to face with his fist and their neck snapped under his mighty strength

The Chimera Ant tail moved afterward, he did not hold back, he swing it with full might like before and sending group of bandits to the air, it almost like watching empty bottle that swatted by Human's hand

What happened afterward can't be described as battle, it was massacre

Make no mistake, Meruem doesn't know how to fight, he know how throw fist and kick due to in his young he has unique time but that's it. If facing against opponent who has experience and know how to swing punches and kicks back, he would lose

However that knowledge how to throw punches and kicks apparently more than enough to save him now

The body of King of Chimera Ant is far superior than Human. Not just in term of durability, speed and strength, but mind as well. His perception increased to the level that would make him able to see bullets that fired by high caliber rifle. Combined with his strength and speed, it wasn't hard for him to become force to be reckoned with

Not to mention he fighting a lot of people at same time

Under normal circumstance it should be bad situation for someone to fight a lot of people at same time, however with Meruem's strength that capable to put down man even with Aura using only one hit and exoskeleton that can survive even blast of nuclear, it wasn't much of problem

Meruem realize this, that is why he charging to middle of enemies, this also so he can make them reluctant to fire their weapons due to fear of friendly fire, forcing them to engage him in close combat, something that he have huge advantage of

Not to mention the people he fight against doesn't have much of teamwork and coordination, they are too much in panic since they fight unknown monster

Meruem sidestepped sword that come down to him, easily avoid it and he backhand the attacker almost casually, sending them sprawling to the ground, judging by how he heard brief "crack" before, it safe to assume that bandit jaw just dislocated

Then he slapped out an axe that almost caught him from behind using his tail, and after that he move his tail and wrap the bandit, without turning, he throw it to another that tried to attack him as well, knocking them down together. And at same time he tilt his head to avoid piercing movement from sword before he give high kick to the attacker, snapped his head painfully and throwing him backwards in a stereotypical arc like something out of a movie

'Some more sturdy than I thought and some is weaker. I need to control my strength better.' Meruem thought with scowl as he knock the bandit away

Until now all his attack did not use full strength -save for the tail attack when he knock over that poor bandit, true he did put pressure and power behind his attack but if he wanted it, he still can give more pressure to his strike

Meruem had feeling if he put everything -complete with Nen enchantment- he has in that kick before the bandit head would torn out from his body, even that kick should do the trick but it didn't happen thankfully to Aura

Truly Aura is quite something to able protect them like this

If he is against normal Human... It wouldn't even last for more than thirty seconds

Meruem leaned back, pulling his head and avoid swing of sword that almost hit him, he take two more steps back to dodge more that coming. Some manage to graze him but he feel nothing other than scratch from dull nail, he keep focused on his enemy and plan his next move

Briefly he recognize him as the leader of these hooligan but it doesn't matter. The moment he dodge one swing and the next one about to come, he intercept it. His right hand smacked the blade, the steel did nothing against his body, then faster than the bandit can anticipate, Meruem enter his space and deliver upper hook straight to his stomach

The punch landed and sunk smoothly, as if the bandit body was a water despite there Aura supposed to protect him and he gagged, saliva mixed with vomit come out from his mouth unconsciously, the blow even strong enough to make him float in air for a second

Not ending it in there Meruem give finishing touch by lashed his left hand that opened into palm and smack the man chest strongly, enough to hurl the bandit away like a baseball being thrown

Another loud sound created as the leader of the bandits head crashed to the earth, blood spew out from his mouth and nose as he struggled to stay conscious

Fucking hell! Nothing can be done against that thing! He was too fast and too powerful! Bullets that able to punch hole in steel bounced from his exoskeleton! Blade that enchanted by dust did not even make him stop! Even Semblance that allow them to manipulate Dust that almost similar like Schnee's and supposed make him off balance not working! Anything they shoot was shrugged as if they're a pebble!

He let out heavy breath as he push himself. Gods, they're done, like really done. No chance of winnig, he have to flee, the other probably already dead or dying, it doesn't matter which one is, HE have to get OUT from here! That monster only hit him two times but he feels like got hammered by truck! Great Gods!

That thought was being cut as suddenly a feet slammed down to top of Julius head, burying the bandit leader face further into the dirt and even strong enough to create small crater around it

"Hmm? I was expecting more to be honest."

Meruem says that while have his foot on top of the bandit, his face show expression of boredom as he push the man head further too the ground

The fight, if it could be called that, not even last more than five minutes and the result already clear. Bodies of bandit sprawled everywhere, some of them stuck on the roof of house, some buried beneath one, and some also planted firmly on the ground

Judging by how their bodies that look broken and bend in unnatural angle, and bloods that flowing out, it safe to says that majority of them no longer live, those who did probably got crippled in some way

And that was to be expected truly. Aura may protect from attacks, but bludgeoning force still able to affect them. Meruem's strength that capable to destroy a building with one move is more than enough to hammer through their protection

Though he did have few bruises spot in here and there, but to be honest it wasn't bad at all, it more feels like got punched lightly by someone repeatedly instead of barraged by bullets and blades

And those wound also already started to heal for some reason

"Well, I shouldn't expect more from Human." Meruem stated "Even with Aura, you're still only a man." He declared "And a man, cannot defeat me."

The pressure from his feet increased and Julius gasped, he feel his face pressed further to the ground, enough to make his head become more hurt and he realize with horror what about to happen

"W-Wait! Wait! Don't do this! I-"

SPLAT!

"Oops." Meruem said nonchalantly "I'm sorry but I don't listen to beggar."

With that he lift his bloodied foot from the corpse and the moment he see that he instantly regret his decision. Maybe he should use his stinger instead his feet, look how dirty it is now! Ugh!

Well it doesn't matter, it already happened so...

"Is... Is it over, sir Meruem?"

Meruem turned and see familiar woman peeking over from one of ruined buildings. He swing his feet once to throw away the blood in there and grunted

"There's no bandits anymore in this village."

His En already spread since the beginning, it cover half of the village -it is not big place after all but it safe to say that his En can cover more area than Neferpitou- and he did not found anyone that have Aura on them

Those who have Aura actually come different in his radar, there's something flaring around them, almost like a cloak that shrouding people, that is why he able to tell which one is the bandit and villager

"Really?" Wendy asked, sounded relieved at that news

"Yes." He grunted "How about your father? Did you find him?"

At that the Chimera Ant saw the woman flinched, her expression soured and she clench her fist while looking down to the ground

It doesn't need genius to figure out what happened

And to be honest, that was actually expected, Meruem knew it would end this way. The chance of Wendy's father survival is low seeing his stature as village chief and one of guards that protect this place after all

Meruem's eyes narrowed when he see blur of dark from far in sky, seems getting closer. He slowly pull back his En in order to make it easy to shape, after he consider it small enough, he make it into something that similar like watchtower flashlight instead of surround his 360 like he always did. This so he can make his En reach longer distance and he spread it forward to where the black blur come

"Go take the villager and hide around here, the biggest building preferably." He ordered

"Eh?" Wendy blinked "What? Why?"

"The Grimm is coming." He answered "There about fifty of them, that not include the Nevermore or other Grimm in sky." Frankly he was surprised that they just come now. There is so many of them, few even big one judging by the void that filling his En

The battle still not over yet

Wendy paled in instant hearing that, Grimm! Of course they would come! The negativity this village produce is like a bacon to them!

"T-That many?!" She squeaked "S-Shouldn't we run? I-I mean! Sir Meruem, I know you're strong but..."

"You should not fear about my life, worry about yourself and make sure the villager not having negative thought too much." Meruem ordered as he started walking "And don't worry about Grimm will attacking you." He tilt his head and look over his shoulder "I will-"

"You will protect us." Wendy finished for him, making the Chimera Ant blink. The daughter of village chief smiled, strained it was but it still sincere "I know, you will protect us."

Meruem narrowed his eyes, slightly taken back by the woman faith on him, however he didn't said anything and merely turned back to the front with grunt

"Yes."

Meruem doesn't know it, but when he shroud the villager inside his Nen through En, his intention to protect them from harm was relayed very clear. The villager doesn't know or realize it as well, however it still give effect and comforting them. In middle of despair and darkness after having their village pillaged, burned and their beloved people killed by their fellow Human or Faunus, his unconscious intention to keep them safe was like a light that shine and bring hope of salvation

The Chimera Ant stepped forward, already he can sense the darkness that come from his front and the villager moving behind him, huddling together and looking for safe place. His purple eyes stared at the numerous black blur in the sky, some even bigger than the other

He felt the ground beneath him tremble slightly, indicating a horde of Grimm was very close now, and their number is overwhelming, more than fifty and possibly seventy

He will be lying if he said he not nervous, he did. Facing army of monster, Gods! He just arrive in this World for what?! Less than twenty four hours! And he going to fight against creature of darkness -literally- that make any wild animals on Earth like a harmless cockroach!

And yet... There is no fear inside him...

He was nervous when facing against the bandit moment ago, there was twenty person after all for God's sake! And he was alone, only by himself, against group that equipped with weapons fully!

But he also not afraid to them... Not at all, and come out as victorious in the end

Now he was faced with similar situation, but his enemies would be far more dangerous than before. Not just their number is doubling but he doubt those bandit can handle those Grimm that coming

'I am... Strong. I am... King.'

He chanted that words inside his mind, he didn't truly believe what he said but it was mean to be a comforting words. A reassurance that he is strong, powerful, he is no longer his former self after all, he is King of Chimera Ant, Meruem

And so like the King he know, he show no fear but calmness, he tensed his muscle and legs, falling into stance of fighting, purple aura tinted with dark blue seep out from his whole body as he strengthen himself

And instead whimpering in fear, he let out laugh when see gigantic gorilla-like creature burst out from the forest, roaring loudly while pounding it chest as if declaring war and have countless Beowolf, Ursa, Creep, and Boarbatusk making their way to him and following it lead

* * *

 **Sorry it take a week to update this one, I was on trip for a job and have to left my personal belonging**

 **So how is it? This chapter I mean? I promise action in last chapter and damn well I did! Chapter filled with many fight! Our Protagonist, Meruem Evans now is his name, is badass don't you think?!**

 **Now, now before you protest that he is too powerful, I want to say that you're right. I can't deny the MC is powerful, he mean to be one after all, if I want him to be weak, I won't reincarnate him to Meruem's body!**

 **However you must know that in reality despite having power, Evans is not as strong as Meruem. If it was Meruem who fighting, those bandit won't even last for a minute against him. Evans meanwhile still inexperienced and can't use his power to the maximum level. He know how to kicks and punches, but he is not as flexible or agile as Meruem, the difference is very big**

 **If we put Meruem against Evans, the former would butcher him, even if they have equal power because Meruem knew how to use his strength fully and able to control it very much better than Evans. It will be like matching a civilian against soldier while both of them wielding equal guns**

 **Yeah, it was that big I assure you. Beside, the enemy he face is not strong, they're not proper Huntsman save for Julius who have some experience but even he can't do much since Evans fighting in middle of them, he can hit friend if he not be careful and apparently when he engage him he got pummeled badly by Evans since he already too much in panic**

 **Evans still have a lot to learn with his power, like really a lot if he want to reach Meruem level**

 **By the way, thanks RavenNox for the information. However I still going to call Nen for Evans technique. This is so it not become confusing. And while I do love the idea to make RWBY and HXH in the same World but I can't do that, I don't know much about HXH after all so things will become very complicate x.x**

 **Speaking about Aura, I just read review from LordofAnt, and my dear reader, you are absolutely correct in that part. He consume Aura User of RWBY, and truthfully effect of Aura can be replicate by Nen user. Obviously Aura is easier to use than Nen, and that what Evans gain after he ate them. His Aura -Nen is technique to control them actually, I only say Nen in story to make people not confused- synthesis with RWBY Aura and make them become more easy to use, that is why he able to use Nen so easily**

 **Good job bro/sis in guessing that! Here have a cookie! XD**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now, it already long enough. I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be the battle against Grimm and Meruem next act! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. The Power of King (II)

**Chapter 4. The Power of King (II)**

* * *

Obviously facing horde of Grimm is more harder than the bandits moment ago

It not because they're more durable or stronger -well some Grimm did, such as the Goliath and major Grimm- than the bandits, such thing is not matter for him since Meruem still able to overpower them, and it also not because their number is two or possible three times more than the bandits

No, it because the Grimm doesn't know fear

Meruem truly doubt that Grimm capable to feel fear, wariness? Yes, they could be, but fear? No. He don't think so. They're not living being, probably more like a machine or drone to be honest. True they do have some sentient but the capability to feel emotion? No

His reasoning and guess come from Volume 4, when the Beowolf summoned by Salem and they used as practice doll for Cinder or venting frustration by Tyrian. They're more like a drone, they capable to learn, know what dangerous and also sometime prioritize their own survival but emotions? No

And because of that when he facing the Grimm, they did not come him one by one or make calculation. No, they come in swarm, as in like zombies in Left 4 Dead when they heard siren

They have no fear, no strategy, no care for their own life

And with their numbers that overwhelming? It is not surprise for him

Which is why fighting against swarm is very troublesome, and if one not careful, even those who stronger than them can be beaten

Meruem blurred in the ruined village, hopping from one place to another, his fist lashed and meet the Ursa that coming for him and he blow the Grimm away with his raw strength

At the same time his tail also moving, aware that the Grimm will assault his back the moment he landed attack even in less than second, the extra appendage lashed at the incoming three Beowolf, the stinger slice them into two without much effort

After that Meruem moved again, hopping once more, his En allow him to see there attack coming the moment he jumped in form of Boarbatusk that rolling and spinning toward him. The Chimera Ant waste no time and spun once before extended his leg, delivering spinning kick

His kick meet the Boarbatusk that rolling head on. It was a bit comical sight actually seeing the Grimm is bigger than him and yet his attack manage to completely stop the Boarbatusk's assault. There's momentary pause between them in less than second, a sign of struggle between the two force but Meruem's strength proved to be superior in the end

The Chimera Ant sent the Grimm that rolling at him back to wherever it come from, with enough force to make it crash to another group of Grimm and pulverize them in instant, crushing the creature of darkness with ease

However that pause, even only for a second, leave him open as he is in air and has no proper footing. It wouldn't matter if he facing group of Human to be honest, he have his tail, something that very useful and can be used to cover his back. Heck, his tail even strong enough to bisect Grimm body entirely!

But it different matter if the Grimm that attacking is at size of dinosaurs

A giant stone that enough to fit his whole body smashed to him with force that capable to destroy small house, sending the Chimera Ant crashed to the ground in rough manner

Meruem clicked his tongue in distaste as he shook away the dirt that covering him, it wasn't hurt -okay it was a bit hurt but that much- enough to make him laying in ground while moaning in pain. He push himself to stand and sense the Grimm approach him, he waste no time to jump and avoid group of Creep that trying to swarm him

This time when he jump it wasn't Boarbatusk that coming but Beringel who have it fist already in middle of way to hit him. It was fortunate that Meruem already sense it coming and thus when he jumped, Chimera Ant also already prepare to move as well

He twist his body, allowing the fist to past soar him then with flash, he grab the giant Gorilla Grimm's arm and push. He push himself, moving in air and bring the Beringel with him then slam him to the ground, on top of Creep that trying to overwhelm him seconds ago

Then with powerful yank, he rip apart the Grimm's hand mercilessly before throw it to Ursa that coming for him. He use the corpse that started to dissipate as footing and began to hop around once again, with fist extended that connected to Beowolf's face that jumped at him, sending it flying to somewhere else

He landed in the ground before quickly spin, his leg moved and just in time meet a boulder of rock at the size of his own body and shattering it into pieces without much effort

The former Human eyes narrowed slightly as he study his new opponent that towering over him

It was big, compared to other Grimm this one is the biggest, and his body also not made of black. Instead it was made by a rocks, giant boulder that somehow connected to each other almost like a puzzle, and in middle of the largest rock is white bony mask with single yellow eye

'Geist huh?' Meruem thought as he recall the rock fist that hit him moment ago. He quickly jumped and avoid the rock fist that pulverize the ground where he was and some poor Grimm

Troublesome opponent giving it durability, however the Chimera Ant knew the Grimm weakness already and with his speed...

He hopped to one of the Grimm limb, then he run on top of it for two seconds before used it as footing and lunge at the Grimm's face

The Geist brought up it rock hand to cover it vital area

Useless act

The former human body briefly glowing with dark purple blue tinted aura, and without hesitation he spun and deliver toe kick to the rocky limb and destroyed it into pieces as well as if the rock made from twigs

His hand quickly lashed out, the four fingers curled into claw motion and Meruem thrust it forward into the face of the Geist directly, piercing the Grimm's mask and sunk deeply onto it like a finger dipped into lake

The whole giant body of the Geist twitched hardly once before it goes stiff, then the rocks that connected to each other started to fall one by one, like a pieces of glass that broken

Meruem pull out his hand from the dead Grimm and then hopped back to the ground 'Well, that wasn't so hard.' He thought

As if responding to his taunt, not even a second he back to the land, he sense an attack coming and he immediately spun, both arms spread with palm open, just in time to grab the tusk of adult Boarbatusk that charging at him. The strength of the Grimm will be more than enough to allow it to destroy woods, wall of rocks and cement even as if they're made from fragile material

And yet, Meruem didn't budge, he didn't even move an inch from where he stand as he hold the Grimm's tusk, preventing the boar-like dark creature from moving

Then without any words, Meruem lift the Grimm, he spin and put strength to his hands before throw the Boarbatusk to above, make it soar and hit giant Nevermore that flying above him, knocking the bird-like Grimm down

That thing already above from the beginning and raining feathers to him when he not move much to his irk, even when there is another Grimm close to him it didn't care. Well, seeing many Grimm have armor cover their backs they not injured pretty much from the feathers. Same thing can be said to him, the feather did not able to pierce his body, but it did make him stagger a bit much to his annoyance

He jumped, just in time to avoid Deathstalker's pinch that almost grab him, he use it as hopping ground and land to the Grimm's head before he bend down slightly and jump upward

'Too much power!'

That was what Meruem thought as he crashed to the Nevermore who just regain it balance after got hit by Boarbatusk he thrown moment ago, making it let out indignant squawk that resemble sound of pain

Meanwhile the Chimera Ant trying -and thankfully succeeded- to fix his posture. His accelerated mind aware that he is about twenty meters in sky and if he fall in improper way he would get swarmed by Grimm. He quickly move his tail and wrapped the appendage to the talon of the Nevermore

He tighten his grip to the Grimm's limb before pull himself as strong as he could, launching his body to the Nevermore head, his finger joined together in chop style and he thrust it forward

The hand pierce through the giant Nevermore's neck like a knife struck cake, meeting only small resistance that not bother Meruem very much. What bother is the Grimm dying shriek since he is very close to it head

He swiftly move his hand horizontally, chopping the Grimm's neck and decapitate it before it make anymore noise and the giant bird-like creature stopped flapping it wings and started to go down

Meruem spun, his hand grabbed the Grimm's dead body that started to dissipated as they going down together. He have small time and need to make quick decision. Briefly he wondered to hop to another Nevermore but after his first jump that ended rather poorly he not confident he will hit his target

Which mean he only have one option

'Going down it is then.'

He uses Nen and started to shroud himself, his eyes scanning the ground beneath him as fast as possible to find any space or Grimm he can use as landing place

He found one

Without hesitation, he kick the Grimm's corpse as strong as he could while enhanced by his Nen and soar down from the sky, the dark purple with blue tinted aura that flaring around him make his descend like a falling stars that come down to Remnant for a moment

He did not try to use his fist, at speed he come down, he did not believe he will be able to deliver proper punch, he maybe powerful but all of them is still only a basic. However using his feet to trample? That was not hard thing to do

The poor Deathstalker that he choose as landing place did not buckled or fall the moment Meruem arrive. No, it torn apart into pieces and splattered everywhere, as if a meteor just dropped on top of it

The result of Meruem's landing not end in there, the sheer strength he possess enough to make the ground beneath him split into crater, sending pieces of debris and earth to everywhere, blasting the Grimm near him and also creating small earthquake to his surrounding

'This already long enough.'

Fighting against swarm is hard, however if one possess strength and durability that make you able shake off those who intent to grab you, it become more simple

Keep moving

The former human strategy is simple, the Grimm cannot harm him by themselves, even if there is pack of them that coming it can't do anything. His strength able to overwhelm them, his exoskeleton armor not even scratched by their claws, and he is faster than those Grimm

As long as he keep moving and attacking at same time, he have nothing to fear, in the end the swarm will meet their demise, little by little, one by one, until nothing of them left

Except after he done there will be no village anymore

Yeah, no, he can't have that to happen. It was one thing if there is no more survivor but there are, and he counted at least there thirty of them. Right now only few buildings that can be used for place to live, if he keep continue there will be none

He already killed more than fifty Grimm for fuck sake! And their numbers doesn't look diminishing at all!

It make him remember the explanation about Grimm in World of Remnant, some village that assaulted by Grimm even if have proper guard still not free from danger, because if they're panic it will led more Grimm into them

And this village have a lot of negativity isn't it?

He need to end this quick, now before it become more troublesome

He choose this particular place -and Grimm- as landing ground not without reason, this place is the one that has no Grimm swarm over it -not yet at least- and behind him also the area of village that less damaged and where the remnant of villager currently hiding

He already making plan ever since he jumped at the Nevermore and took glance of the village condition, searching for the right one, calculating and contemplating the chance of their success

Normally such thing is not possible, he was busy while fighting after all, and one wrong move he will be swarmed by Grimm

But he still able to do so

His intellect already far surpassing human's brain, he make plan and think faster, everything was clearer, he can even make some kind of simulation inside his head very fast

Strength that able to squash men like a bug, durability that even capable to survive blast that equal to fallen stars impact, and keen mind that work like super computer

This is the power he gain, the power of being who stand as pinnacle of evolution of his kin, power of being who has been nurtured for very long time and shaped through many hardship

Being who stand by result of boon of total support of his species, birthed with intention to become ruler of all organism in the World

The Power of King

So what his plan to deal with the horde? It also simple

Use an attack that able to wipe majority of them in move move

'Gyo, ability to focus aura to specific part of body. Ten is used to prevent it from dispersing. Ren is used to increase the aura number further.'

The principle to use Ko or Temper. It is said to be a pure offensive technique in Nen, many of Nen user has their Ko related to their abilities. Originally it has four steps, Gyo, Ten, Ren, and Zetsu. However Meruem didn't need Zetsu, it is used to maintain aura so they not spread to whole body after all, used so one can save their aura and not exhaust themselves

Meruem doesn't need it because he have a lot of them

So he call upon his aura, all of them, and they answer his call

They poured out of his body like a torrent, wrapping around his frame like a second skin, their colors are purple almost like a flower that tinted with blue

They swirling and waving before they blared, like a titan that unleashed from tartarus they roar, they raise to the sky like a pillar of heaven, piercing the cloud and banish the shadow that cast by them, letting sunlight illuminate the village

The ground beneath him cracked under pressure of his life-force and the Chimera Ant prepared his right fist. The flow of energy that blazing around him is bright but they all are nothing compared to the one in his fist, it almost like a moon that exist in middle of stars, a bright lamp among the candle

The swarm of Grimm already moved ever since Meruem landed, they got delayed due to the distance and the imbalance ground that splintered from Meruem's landing that like a fallen stars however it just a small matter. The swarm was return and ready to engulf him after ten seconds

It was all the time that Meruem need

The former human in body of King of Chimera Ant pulled his arm back, cocking it, as his determined eyes remained locked onto the swarm of darkness that threaten to engulf him alive

"RAAAAA-," Meruem roared in sound that not unlike beast as he stepped forward, his foot burying itself deep into the already cracked ground and shattering it further with the force "-AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

He threw his punch-

 _And space distorted with it's passing_

The ruined village was drowned out with the sound of howling wind as the air before his punch rippled, sending a shockwave of violet colored force hurling forward to the darkness that coming for him and destroy anything that stood on it path

Then they clashed.

It was not even a contest

The shockwave of the Chimera Ant attack strike the sea of darkness that stretched across the horizon, and tore into it, roaring through the darkness so far and blowing all of them away like a pack of ants scattered by Human's breath, leaving behind a gaping wound in there and the village

And the King stood proud after delivering his attack, his back straightened and he see what his power bring to his enemy

 _Destruction_

The number of Grimm in original was fifty, and after he fought against them for half hour they increased become seventy -and he already killed a lot of them- instead of reduced. If one look from far they would mistake them as a tidal wave perhaps, a dark and black tidal wave

But after his attack? They're no longer visible

The one that look like sea of darkness now is nothing but a splinter, like a multiple dots that exist in white paper -or village in this case

Apparently that attack not wipe all of the Grimm out, there's still few that survive apparently, he counted at least there ten but even so it obviously they all also affected by his attack judging by how they limping and sprawling in the... In the...

Meruem take a better view of the result from his attack and he sweated, like actually sweated

The area of the ruined village... If it still could be called that... Ruined wouldn't do a justice, annihilated would. Because the way he saw it right now? It as if the whole village served in plate, then a spoon come and scoop up the ruined area, completely slice it clean, leaving nothing but damaged land in there

'Well... They probably won't live here anymore so...'

The village is too damaged and majority of it people has been killed. They probably going to Mistral or somewhere else to live after this when the Huntsmen come so it shouldn't be that much of problem right? It to kill all the Grimm that coming after all!

He broke out from his attempt to reassure himself when he feel throbbing pain to his hand and followed by exhaustion that tightened his chest

It was the first time he feeling those sensation ever since he arrive in the Remnant. Even when he trained endlessly for hours to adjust himself with his body or rained by barrage of bullets and swords, and they all didn't do a thing to him, not even give speck of fatigue or pain

But this?

Meruem stabled his breath -drawing from mouth and exhale it through nose- so he not fell to knee and gasping for air, he take a glance to his right arm and found it was bad. There's many wounds in there -he found himself stared at the dark blue liquid that supposed to be his blood for a second- from upper to lower part. It as if his arm was just stuck into a mixer. The torn and wounds was shallow, yes, but it doesn't change the fact it still look quite bad

And it also doesn't change that it was fucking hurt!

Well he shouldn't expect any less to be honest. What he did was something new after all, he using power that he still not mastered or can control properly. Frankly, he should count it lucky his arm did not blasted off as well

It was Emission -technique to separate their aura from their body and use it as offense move- ability that still incomplete, it only succeed frankly because he have a lot of aura inside him if not then that technique won't come out

Nonetheless he can't stop now, not yet, things still not finished, the Grimm still there, even if only few remain. He refuse to let his guard down, he refuse to appear look weak, he refuse to be forced to kneel by those insignificant puppets!

So he stand firm, he call upon his Nen once again and let it tainted the space around him, he feel his reserve has decreased drastically but he still have a lot of them. He force his injured hand to move and curled into fist once again while taking stance

The Grimm that remain -only nine of them, three Ursa, two Creep, a single Beowolf, a single Boarbatusk, and two Nevermore- observing their enemy that still stand and ready to move. Their flame-like eyes glowering at the Chimera Ant who glaring back at them

Then they began to move back

Grimm incapable to feeling fear, but it doesn't mean they did not prioritize their own live. They know when things was too much for them, too risky to be continued. Some battle should be left alone and not bothered. This is why Grimm hardly attack any animals or bother their territories after all

Few Grimm might be stupid enough but to those who experienced aware of this but all the Grimm who come here has leader, there Alpha that led them, they has experience in fighting. And all of their leader has died, slaughtered by this single being

Oh, they aware that this being is injured but the aura he radiate... It was a lot and still dense... They cannot win against this being no matter what

So they chose to retreat, knowing this is losing battle, they have no choice to go back

And return later

Unfortunately Meruem has no intention to let them go as he jumped at nearest Grimm

It was over in less than minute

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Stockberry Village originally have more than hundred population. The village itself is actually not big but it is quite crowded due to shops that open in there since it can be said as one of Huntsmen resting place

But after the assault only twenty four people left. Consisting of eleven adult which have four men and seven women, eight teenager which is two male and four female, and five children which is two male and three female

Make it twenty five with the baby that Wendy's have

Of hundreds -possibly two or three even- only twenty five remain

Meruem didn't know what to say truly, it was pretty dark and bleak situation to be honest and he did feel sad for them but...

It wasn't as much as it should be...

Even when he killed those bandits and toss their bodies like a broken toys, he did not feel any remorse or disgust in slightest

So here he now, sitting in at the roof of one of the building that remain, with one leg raised and supporting his crossed arm, and the other crossed, a similar style that his predecessor always uses when sitting

In front of him stood the first woman that he rescued, daughter of the village chief, Wendy

"So how is it?" Meruem asked

"Well..." Wendy licked her lips, she appear to be nervous, albeit not as much as when they first met "There isn't much of good news..."

After the last Grimm slain and Meruem make sure none will come again he goes to the villager and inform them it was safe to come out

The village did not celebrate or look happy at all when they go out and that was to be expected. Even if they survive but it doesn't change that they loss a lot. The place where they live, their money, their friends, their brother or sister, their mother or father, almost everything

"What should we do now?"

Wendy had asked that to him as she also appear to be lost, no doubt she was also in grief from her father demise. Poor girl, she is the village chief daughter, her father was dead and now it become her responsibility

Seeing that it won't do any harm -and it will give him something a lot as matter of fact- he decide to lent her hand further. He instruct the villager that they will stay in here until Huntsmen that patrolling come and help them, it is no use to get out since part of this place still can be used after all, not to mention if they go out it will make them vulnerable to bandits or Grimm once more

"Anything that good is better than nothing now." Meruem commented

After he told the villager to stay in this place, he told them to search for foods and anything that can be used. Some complained that they want to rest or tired but he didn't care, those who tired so much can rest but those who don't better start working, the sooner they finished, the better their rest would be

"The bandit took money and our foods but not all of them, true we loss very much but at least there still few that remain." Wendy said "We also manage to find houses that still good enough to be used for resting, and they also close to each other so..."

"That was good." Meruem grunted. He already told the village how he had method to detect them and they will be safe as long as they not go out from the village, however even with the range of his En that quite far it still would be easier to monitor them if the villager stick close together "What else?"

Wendy about to speak further but she paused, her eyes drifted down to Meruem's right arm and the former human notice it

"I'm fine." He said calmly

"Sir Meruem, with all respect, your arm look like a metal that put stuck inside mixer." She replied with hint of concern in her voice

Meruem quirked his eyes "You not need to worry, my arm won't fall off or something like that." He stated "Now tell me the rest." He ordered

He is not completely lie or honest in truth. It was hurt, like really hurt, not to mention it was itchy as well. However it not that bad despite how grotesque it looks. It almost like skin that got irritated if put in comparison

Wendy took another look at his arm, she seems want to say something more but decide to continue her report "We are in quite predicament, the foods is... While there still few remain untaken but I'm afraid it won't be enough for all of us in next two days.

"The Huntsmen that patrol usually come once per week and that was three days ago, our CCT tower branch for this village is also damaged, and none of us know how to repair it."

"That will left us with two days without food." Meruem rubbed his chin with his uninjured arm "How about the water and drink? Like tea or milk?"

"Clean water is also limited. The electric was cut off due to the chaos and the dust machine that used as generator mostly is damaged so..." Wendy trailed and let the message sunk "As for that kind of drink." She look confused for a moment before continuing "There is not many of them but their numbers still a lot more than the food."

Clean water... Well that was clearly problem. People can live without food for a week or so but they will die without water for three days. Though in here it would only be two days and perhaps it won't be without water completely but still...

It will make people unhappy and that kind of emotion could attract Grimm once again. Something that Meruem don't want to no matter how good punching bad they are since it another matter if he have people to protect

"Can we cook the raw water and drink them? It won't be healthy drinking them in long term but I think it would be fine for now."

Wendy's eyes brightened "Yes, that was not impossible, we can do that!"

"And consume the foods regularly with milk and tea as well, it will make people feeling full easier, reducing the amount of food they eat."

There is no need to eat until full to be honest, as long the body have proper food and drink in their stomach, true at first few will still feel hungry but that will be satisfy with time after their stomach digest them

"Brilliant idea! Yes, with that we can save the food more!" Wendy said with nod "You're really very smart sir Meruem."

"It just a common sense." Meruem replied blankly

And it was true, all his suggestion and idea is common things. These people probably not think about it because they're too much in grief and caught in their own inner turmoil

Really, it just common sense, nothing much

Somewhere across the universe a certain man in body of blond haired king that in middle of lecturing certain silver haired half-elf suddenly sneezed

"Then I will need too recount the foods, water, and other drink as well to know how much they would last." Wendy murmured

"You do that." Meruem grunted "By the way, do you have any trouble in eating crows or something like that?"

"Hm? No, we don't." Wendy answer while blinking in puzzled manner

"I see... Then what about the dead bodies? Are you all going to make proper burial?"

Wendy bit her lips at that question. Truthfully they don't know what to do about the dead bodies. They still not thinking that far yet, many still trying to comprehend what actually happened and caught in their own mind

"We... We still didn't think about it." She muttered "Some of us still..."

"I see..." Meruem can understand why, everything happen so fast after all "At least decide it tonight whether we should bury or burn them."

"B-Burn?" Wendy asked with shock, taken back by the brutal method

"It's barbarian and unusual, but we can't left the corpse behind, they will decay and can bring illness, they also make uncomfortable smell." He reasoned "Beside, burning body in some culture also can be said a sign of burial. By burning them, people believe their spirit released from their bodies and thus go free to the World, their spirits will watching those who care to them after that."

Wendy put thoughtful and complicated expression after hearing that explanation. What kind of culture is that? To burn the dead body of someone you know?

And yet for some reason there is small logic behind that tale. Like spirit that goes out and released from their bodies...

"I... I will talk about this to other." Wendy said after moment of silence

Meanwhile Meruem internally sweatdropped at the response. You should rejecting them! Not consider it in first place! He just saying that so he appear to be cold and uncaring but...

'Hopefully I won't start new tradition.' Meruem thought "If you don't want it, then don't, no need to force yourself. I just give easier solution since burying the body might going to have negative effect to everyone. However if it was truly unacceptable then don't push it, we don't need inner conflict."

"Yes!"

Meruem give nod to her and he start to prop himself to stand, his tail waving once and he looked to certain direction, to one of building that has bunch of ravens perching

'This aura... Could it be...' He narrowed his eyes as his En caught something abnormal "I will go and gather the bandit dead bodies."

"Sir?"

"They will have their uses rather than sprawling around." He grunted "I will strip their weapons, they can be used in some way." He turned back to Wendy with sharp eyes "Don't worry, I still can watch over you, right now none of you go out from my radar."

"I-I see..."

He walk to the edge of the roof nonchalantly and about to jump, however Wendy's voice suddenly reach him

"T-Thank you!" She squeak out

Meruem paused, he briefly turn his head and face the young woman

"Thank you! For... For saving us, for helping us so much..."

Her voice is too loud, her hands were shaking, and her face is strained and yet...

"I... I know we make an agreement, but... But you still went so far for us... And..."

And yet her words are nothing but genuine, a pure gratitude that said with sincereness

Faced with such heartful and honest intention, Meruem can't help but feel twitch on the corner of his lips

But Wendy can't see it as the part of lips that twitched is on the other side

"Think nothing of it." He said "After all..." He turned back and prepared to do his jump "It was our agreement."

Then he hopped from the roof, leaving before Wendy can't reply. He doesn't need to heard it after all, there's nothing else to say between them, and he also don't want to get too attached

He only will be with them for a moment after all

'Now then... What should I do with the dead bodies.'

He can crucify and use them as bait for the crows or animal. That way he can capture them and provide more food for the villager, even if it only meat but it better than nothing

However...

'Or... I could...'

Loath and disgusted to admit it, but he can't deny the smell of their bodies is... Appetizing. Like a beef with class, it make him hungry

He didn't notice it to be honest, when they fighting he didn't smell such thing. It can't be because he was too focused, his mind already advanced enough after all, such smell would be noticed by his nose and yet...

He broken from his thought when his arm choose at that moment to throb once again, he grimace slightly and glared at his arm

'Wait a minute...'

Meruem eyes narrowed sharply at his injured arm, in instant his mind drifted to the scene where his predecessor dying after the Poor Man's Rose explode in front of him, where he got recovered after Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi started to... Feed him with...

So that is why...

It seems the more he ate, the faster his injury healed since the more energy he will gain. However they cannot be normal food, it must be one that special

'It can't be helped then...'

He don't want to eat people if it could, however his injury need to be treated, soon. If those bandit truly what they are and what he sense moment ago is really the person he thinking of...

Well, they're only a bandits, people won't be looking for them, and there is also a lot of dead bodies so...

People clearly won't notice if few were missing...

It just a dead bodies after all, no one will mind

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Originally this supposed to come yesterday, since it is a little short than usual**

 **Anyway, so we have Meruem fighting against Grimm in here and he roast them all. That shouldn't be surprise giving his nature, however he not win without cost**

 **He got his arm injured by performing technique that incomplete. It is powerful but it still dangerous, frankly if he not careful he could lose his arm next time**

 **And he also have his... Inner demon to say. It is not bad things to be honest since it make him stronger but... How it will go for him in future?**

 **Anyway! It seems thing finally over, only dealing with the villager remain, something that shouldn't be problem for our MC!**

 **Or is it?**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Meruem handled the villager and everything else! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
